


Reunion

by makoredeyes



Series: The Human Condition [1]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/pseuds/makoredeyes
Summary: “Please explain 'PDA',” BT cut in. Briggs coughed. The titan cocked his head slightly, baffled.“Public Display of Affection.  Like. Between lovers.” Jack murmured, feeling hot. BT had a knack for being incredibly insightful on human nature, until the exact worst moment possible.BT is transforms into something far greater than he was ever meant to become. In the process, he once again changes Jack's life forever as well.(Plot with porn, and a lot of incredibly unlikely things happening as means to a pretty specific end in our fandom's tiny little ship. Also Single-Player spoilers, but if you're looking for this ship, those same spoilers are probably the cause in the first place.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 6/23/17 I don't know what happened, but Chapter 5 was missing??? It's there now. >.>

             BT-7274 understood he wasn’t meant to experience emotion, but in his last moments, the regret _burned_.  Jack was so courageous, willing to follow BT to the very bitter end, willing to give everything away so that they would go together. He had known Captain Lastimosa nearly 1000 times longer than he had known the former Rifleman, and yet their bond was so much stronger, already.  Each would follow the other anywhere. Jack was following BT to his death.

            He wouldn’t have it.

            >UPLOADING.

Jack would live, and while BT would use his very last spark of life to ensure the man’s safety, there was no hurt in trying to preserve himself as well.  BT wasn’t ready to entrust his precious cargo into the care of another, just yet.

            >CONNECTION VERIFIED

            “Don’t worry, BT. I’m not going anywhere.” BT wasn’t worried. Jack would be OK. Harmony was going to be OK.

            >REROUTING LINK OS V18.723X

            They loaded into the Fold Weapon, and BT didn’t tell Jack otherwise, knowing that the Pilot would not agree with his decision.  BT waited, pouring as much as he could spare into the process he was carefully running in the background, even as they were hurled into freefall. Just a little bit more…

            >SUCCESS.

            “Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot.”

            Jack wailed, clawing angrily at his hand as BT tore the Pilot from his cockpit, launching the screaming man with all of his might.  He’d tracked the transmissions from Commander Briggs in silence, knowing that she and Barker would come to Jack’s rescue. His work was done.

            >SUCCESS.

            All at once, the regret washed away, and relief flooded in like a tidal wave.  Soon, the real work would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, this whole story is going to be tremendously predictable.

            Jack Cooper slumped at the table, momentarily clamping his eyes closed against the hubbub and noise around him. The Mess Hall was busy this time of day, but it had been quiet when he arrived. His breakfast had gone cold, but he only toyed with the food on his plate, not even really seeing it.  He was exhausted.  The nights were long for Jack. He did not sleep very often, or for very long when he did.   The silhouette of the Fold Weapon was burned into his eyelids.  The searing topaz blue of BT's gaze back-lit everything. 

            He had dreamed about BT again.  Sometimes he relived the Titan's last moments. Sometimes, it was normal – or, as normal as their brief time together had been- as if nothing had changed, and he would wake up confused and heartbroken when he realized his friend was gone. 

            Early on, he had thought he was OK with starting fresh with a new Titan, but when the time came to face the White Lab Coats and have the remainder of his neural link with BT-7274 wiped, he simply could not bring himself to allow it. He had, in fact, turned on his heel and ran, almost blind with sudden fear of losing what little left he had of his unlikely friend.  To his relief, nobody had yet broached the topic with him again.  He wasn't ready to think about it too deeply, but sometimes contemplated not continuing his career as a Titan Pilot at all, but instead remaining a foot soldier.  He didn't want to imagine himself as a Pilot without His Titan.

            Three weeks had passed since the victory at Typhon, and Jack had been granted medical leave of duty to...recover.  The medical staff had mentioned PTSD, and also possible systemic contamination from the Ark's otherworldly energy.  Jack wasn't sure that was quite the right explanation, but he was exhausted, and depressed, and definitely didn't feel ready to face anyone or anything just yet. Thus, he stayed in his private room – the reward of a Hero- more often than not, ate little, and slept less.

            Jack was not a happy, nor healthy man. 

            He hadn't yet consciously put his finger on the problem. He longed for the connection he shared with the lost Titan, missed the unwavering sense of trust and safety, even in the pit of the gnarliest chapter in the ongoing War's history.  He had never once doubted BT would be there for him.  There was no question that BT's devotion went well past _Protocol 3_. Jack contemplated this almost constantly. He was distracted by his memories.

            So here he sat on Morning # 23, alone at a far corner table in a over-large mess hall, numbly brutalizing a plate of cold, congealed scrambled eggs with his fork, but not actually eating anything.

            He noticed the presence of another person approach him, and take a seat on the other side of the table, but kept his head down, uninterested in conversation.  Most people had taken the hint in the past, and Jack was disappointed to discover that this time, it didn't work.

            “So. Are you going to ever eat that, or just ruin it?”

            Jack startled a little, looking up to see that it was Commander Sarah Briggs who had settled down across from him with a plate of her own.  He straightened up, putting down his fork to salute. “At ease, Pilot.” The Commander sighed.  “You should eat. You're getting really thin.” He gave an exaggerated grimace down to his plate, not making eye contact.  There was too much concern in her eyes.  The Commander shrugged and tucked into her own meal. “Eat up,” She pressed, after a few bites. “You're gonna need it.  I want you to come meet me in Hangar Six,” she said around a piece of toast. He turned her a flat look poking, disheartened, at his food. It looked supremely unappetizing. “Orders, Cooper.” She added, shoveling one last fork full into her mouth and standing to leave. “Eat.”  Jack sighed, and obeyed.  Satisfied, she turned and headed off, tossing “it'll be worth it, Cooper, I promise,” over her shoulder. Jack wasn't convinced, but complied, more worried than intrigued. _I hope they don't promote me or something..._

 

            He found Commander Briggs waiting for him in the entry to Hangar Six, holding, to his shock, his hand-me-down helmet.  She was smiling warmly at him in a way that seemed unbecoming of her rank and stature. “Good news. The techs got your helmet fixed.” 

            Jack went cold. _No..._ he had not let anyone touch it. It was his only memento of BT, and though it had been malfunctioning with static since the Titan sacrificed himself, Jack would not relinquish it.  He swore he could still feel BT through the Neural Link when he held it. He did not want it to be fixed.  He was outraged that someone had collected it from his room without permission, or even notifying him.  He trembled, holding in his wrath, but only barely. Seemingly oblivious, Briggs held it out to him, and he raised quivering hands out to take it, numb. He knew he should be saying 'thank you' or 'that's great' or some other sign of gratitude, but his ears were ringing.

             “See, we figured,” She was talking, and he struggled to listen through the oceanic roar rising up in his ears. “It was fritzing because of the damaged link to BT-7274.” _Um, duh,_ Jack thought bitterly. He turned the helmet over in his hands, gazing down at the blank faceplate. It had been blinking into life erratically since he'd come back, but now it was dark, empty. He felt the cold eggs tumble in his stomach, threatening to rebound.  Briggs was still talking. “So the techs figured, the best way to fix the helmet was to fix the link.” She had turned and was walking, letting Jack trail behind her, and talking to him over his shoulder as she went, unaware of his turmoil.  Jack was sincerely starting to wonder if he was going to vomit. They turned a corner and her last sentence caught in Jack's mind.

            _Fixed...?_

There, still propped up in one of the Titan Repair Racks was a Vanguard Class Titan, whose great glowing optic swiveled straight to Jack as soon as he came into view. Jack stopped, the helmet slipping from his hands and landing between his feet with a clatter, fixated on the brilliant, soul-piercing gaze turned upon him. The roaring in his ears rose a notch in volume, and he could hear his own heartbeat faintly.

            There should have been no way to visually tell what AI was installed into what Chassis but, inexplicably, he knew BT at first sight. He stepped forward on unsteady feet, and his heart doubled over as the Titan crouched down to face him on-level.

            “ _Hello, Jack.”_ BT's deep, familiar voice washed over him like a wave, briefly drowning out the ever louder ringing in his ears and washing away the nausea, bringing him a brief moment of relief before everything went black.

 

 

            “Cooper. Coop! C'mon, kid, bring 'er back now.” The ringing in Jacks ears finally began to fade to static, and his eyes rolled as they peeled open, struggling to focus.  Someone was drumming on his face lightly with an open palm, trying to rouse him. “Cooper.” _pat pat pat pat pat_ “Jack!” He groaned, lurching forward to sit upright from his sprawled seat on the hangar floor. He was cold, and still felt a little sick. He brought both hands up, scrubbing at his face with his palms, swaying where he sat. Blocking out the light with his palms, he let out a low, shuddering breath.

            “Fuck,” He commented flatly. He had fainted. The embarrassment was rapidly crushing down on him, but his moment of self-loathing was quickly interrupted. 

            “Pilot...are you alright?” He looked up, and was mildly alarmed to only now notice that BT's optic was only arm's length from his face, the massive Titan crouched down as low as he could manage in order to be as close as possible to Jack. “You appear to have had a system crash.” The shutters of his optical array were mostly closed as he scrutinized the recovering Pilot in concern.  Jack ignored the question for one of his own.

            “Is that really you, BT?” He reached out, grabbing at one side of the optical array affectionately.

            “Affirmative.” One enormous fingertip gently nudged him in the back. “State your condition.”  
            “I'm...fine. I'm fine. I'm fine, now, at least.” He leaned back into BT's fingertip, levering pressure onto it, grounding himself.  Relief was swelling out and over him, and his fingertips tingled as all of the pain he had only partially noticed washed away all at once. “It's good to see you, Buddy.” His voice shook, just a little.  “I missed you.”  He climbed to his feet carefully, and BT retreated back a little, allowing him space.

            “I missed you, as well, Jack.”

            The words made Jack's chest swell and warm. _What an honor,_ he thought. He turned back, only now remembering Commander Briggs, and found her grinning crookedly at him. She had picked up his helmet when he dropped it, and now stuffed it roughly into his hands. He coughed slightly from the force of it.

            “Well go on!” She barked. “If you're done fainting, you've got to get that Neural Link rebuilt.  Go...for a walk or something.”  Jack gaped, all of what she had done dawning on him. Behind him, Jack heard the familiar hiss as BT's cockpit sprang open in invitation.  Belatedly snapping to attention, Jack saluted, nodding, even as he stepped backwards closer to BT.

            “Yes, sir. We will, Sir.” He trailed off, adding emphatically, “ _Thank_ you..!” He turned and vaulted towards BT, knowing that his own legs would not carry him all the way up to the cockpit...but that BT would. 

            Sure enough, BT's hand shot out, catching him easily, and lifted him in.  Another wave of relief crashed over him, making him dizzy, at the familiar sensation of BT's hand around him, hoisting him upward effortlessly.  BT's voice sounded somehow warmer as he greeted Jack.

            “Welcome back, Pilot. Re-initiating Neural Link.”

 

 

            A day on the shooting range with BT had left Jack exhausted, but glowing happily.  Now he sat on his bunk, sleep still eluding him. He could feel the distant buzz of BT's presence in the back of his mind. Jack had never noticed until it had disappeared, but it must have been there all along, as part of the Neural Link. He knew that in this same way, BT could track him as well, experiencing all that he saw and felt.  He wished it worked both ways, without the Helmet.  Alas, while the Titan could gather and interpret data on Jack's neurological signals, the reverse wasn't quite so easy for Jack.

            He focused on the feeling of BT, pushing at it, and felt the buzz strengthen briefly. He smiled. He held onto the feeling, cradled the reassurance in his heart like the precious thing it was, and examined it.  The wash of emotion, of relief, was enough to make his eyes sting and water. His shoulders quivered minutely. He stared over at his helmet, resting just beside his bed.  It was his most direct link to BT, but it stared hollowly back at him. Not enough. He wasn't going to be able to rest so long as his friend was out of sight.

            He leapt back to his feet abruptly, throwing on sweats and a tee, and not even bothering with shoes as he left his room. There was no chance he was going to sleep anyway, so he might as well make the most of his time. He paused only once outside his door, the hallway dark and quiet, before shaking off his doubt and pressing on.  Irrational though it seemed, he needed to be with BT.

           

            Hangar Six was dark, except for a single point of bright blue light staring back at him in silence.  The Titan had no doubt detected the exact moment Jack had decided to go to him, and was waiting patiently.  The slap of Jack's barefooted steps echoed in the silent hangar, even with him doing his best to walk quietly.  Still, BT did not move or speak, only watched.  Jack marched straight up to the Titan, and as he drew into the mech's reach, BT reached out with both hands, palms open. Jack stepped between them and they closed from behind slowly, gently scooping him up from the cold floor. Jack let BT support him, pulling his feet up, back pressed into one giant plasteel palm.  BT's cockpit sprang open as he lifted Jack up to eye-level, but Jack reached up and gently pulled it shut again, preferring his current position.  BT blinked languidly at him, and Jack could hear the optical array whirring. He wondered what BT was doing, what he was thinking, but soaked in the comfortable silence a little longer.

            After a long moment of gazing into that bright blue lens, Jack reached up, gripping either side of BT's sensor array, and gave it a firm shake, making BT blink in surprise.

            “Don't you _ever_ ditch me again. Got it? We're a team. You go. I go.” He relinquished his grip and stared obstinately up into the blue glow.  BT was perfectly still for a beat.

            “Understood.” He said at last. “I... recognize now that my course of action, for your protection though it was, may have done more harm than good.”  Another long, thoughtful pause, and BT looked away. “I... did not anticipate being out of touch for so long. I am sorry.” 

            Jack chewed his lip. To turn his head away was uncharacteristic of BT.  It was sincere remorse. Jack's heart ached.

            “I'm sorry, too, Buddy.  I guess I should have trusted you better. I should have known you had a bigger plan.  That was a good trick, by the way. Using the helmet.”  It suddenly occurred to him that BT had been trying to make contact with him for _three weeks_ and he hadn't realized it. A splash of bile and guilt came up into his throat.  He forced it down before it could get worse.

            “I did say I had done the math,” BT said patiently. “Did you forget?” Jack remembered.

            “I didn't realize what you meant.” Jack's throat closed briefly. “I thought you were gone. Forever.”  He rubbed his face hard with both hands, tired.  He _really_ hoped he wouldn't have the emotional meltdown that had been threatening him for weeks, in BT's presence.

            “You have not fared well in my absence.” BT observed.  “Your weight has decreased dramatically. Your skin is pale and your biorhythms are unbalanced.  Scans suggest you are malnourished and sleep deprived.”  The clinical observations, while accurate, didn't sit well with Jack.

He scrubbed his face with his palms again. He thought he might actually cry despite himself. He held his breath, holding it back. He could hear the soft whirring as BT scanned him constantly.  He was desperate to hide his emotions from the Titan, even though it was clear the AI already had him all figured out. Still, BT was patient, giving him time to regain his composure before replying.

            “Um. Yeah. All of that.” BT blinked at him, optical aperture narrowing as he focused in on him.

            “Please explain this to me.” BT said. He adjusted his hands, making a platform for Jack to sit on with his palms, fingers curled for him to rest his back on. Jack huffed out a long breath, gratefully leaning into BT's hands as he pulled his thoughts together.

            “After... the destruction of the Fold Weapon I got depressed. I didn't think I would ever see you again.  I didn't realize, BT, just how important you are.  Everything was off balance, without you around.  The Docs are calling it PTSD.” Jack shrugged, trying to be indifferent, but then confessed   “I...haven't handled it very well.”

            The aperture on BT's optic widened to full open before narrowing again and casting downward, away from Jack.

            “I am sorry.”  BT seemed to sag a little as he spoke. Jack knew he had to be imaging BT's sympathetic expression, since theoretically the Titan had nothing with which to make it.   Artfully programmed though he was, emotion just wasn't on the docket.

            “Hey, we're both OK now, right?” He said, desperate to reassure the big bot, despite himself.

            “If you are OK, I am as well.”  BT concurred, straightening back up as if bolstered.

            Jack smiled up at BT, reaching out to pat the side of BT's optical array lovingly.

            “Deal.”  He rapped softly on the hatch into the cockpit. “Mind if I stay here tonight?” The hatch opened immediately, BT carefully placing Jack inside with one hand.

            “I would be honored, Pilot.”  Jack eased back into the seat, feeling BT sway and settle, the steady hum of the Titan's systems dropping in pitch as all but the most basic functions powered down.  BT too was settling into rest-mode for the night.

            “G'night, BT.”  
            “Sleep well, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna gut this whole fic and rework it, but I'm too excited about having written it in the first place to wait. I'm sorry if it's disjointed. I'll fix it later, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get in, loser, we're going on an adventure.

            The morning crew found Jack curled inside BT's still open cockpit. BT had waved them off and allowed Jack to sleep well past the start of the first shift.  When he finally awoke, their corner of the hangar was conspicuously bereft of others.  BT didn't divulge what he might have said or done to provide Jack with the rest he clearly needed.  When he finally parted with his Titan, hungry for the first time in weeks, he was greeted with sheepish, but friendly smiles.   If he hadn't been so enthralled with his reunion with BT he might have been embarrassed. As it was, Jack was just glad to have his friend back.  

            The following morning, Jack awoke propped against one giant ankle as the hangar lights were turned on, and on the third morning, he was draped across one enormous mechanical shoulder, having slept in confidence that BT would not let him fall.  The morning shift had gotten used to seeing him, and had at large, made a habit of leaving he and BT alone to themselves.

            Eight nights went by and Jack had not slept in his own bed once. The first four, he had tried, and after that, he hadn't even bothered, going straight to BT after the last shift ended.  He slept so much better with the Titan in sight, and when he was away from BT, the familiar buzz of their link seemed to have strengthened. BT didn't mind, and had even commandeered a blanket somehow, and kept it in an extra storage compartment at his hip, expecting Jack's nightly visits now. Once or twice, someone had made a comment that perhaps a bed would be more comfortable, but Jack shrugged it off, claiming on the battlefield, he hadn't had anywhere else to go, and so he was used to it.

 

            On the ninth morning, it became clear he and BT had attracted more attention than he realized.

            “Look, if you two lovebirds want to run off and get married, there's no actual law against it, so go for it, but you have _got_ to cut back on the PDA.”  Jack turned where he sat in the crook of BT's elbow at the exact moment the Titan turned his optic to face Commander Briggs.  Both saluted in perfect unison. Brigg's eyebrow went up at the singular motion.

            “Good morning, Commander,” Jack stretched a little, holding in a yawn. She was clearly in a teasing mood and so he remained at ease.

            “Please explain 'PDA',” BT cut in. Briggs coughed. The titan cocked his head slightly, baffled.

            “Public Display of Affection.  Like. Between lovers.” Jack murmured, feeling hot. BT had a knack for being incredibly insightful on human nature, until the exact worst moment possible.

            “Displays of affection considered unsuitable for public often consist of kissing, hugging, excessive touching and pre-sexual acts.” BT was clearly doing his own definition search.  He paused, perhaps waiting for rebuke, or an alternate definition, but received none. “I do not understand. Please explain connection between BT-7274, Pilot Cooper and 'PDA'.”

            Jack could feel his own face turning red, which only made the condition worsen.  To his credit, Briggs was turning pink as well.

            “Let it go, BT.  It was meant as a joke.” Jack said, rubbing his face.  BT shuffled where he stood a little, as if to protest, but fell silent. “Sorry, Commander.” Jack went on, “I just don't like being out of touch with the Big Guy here, yanno?”

            “I too prefer to keep a watch on Cooper.” BT added quickly.

            “I know!” Briggs threw her arms up, laughing a little. “You guys have totally made that obvious. That's why I'm here.” She reached into a pocket, withdrawing something small and tossing it in a long arc up to Jack, who caught it easily. “This is for you. You should be able to stay connected with BT outside of your helmet with it.  A few pilots have requested this in the past, and we figured you'd want one too.” It was a communicator built to fit into one's ear.  “Just. Try not to get too weird with it, OK?”  Jack's blush spread all the way down to his shoulders, but she waved him off and left without further comment.  Jack placed the communicator into his right ear, turning up to BT's optic.

            “Initiating remote communications.”  BT's voice rumbled through the earpiece, clear as a bell.  To the rest of the hangar, he was silent.

            “This is fantastic.” Jack breathed, grinning up at his friend.

            “Initial diagnostics suggest we will have significant range with this device.  It appears to be as effective as your helmet.” BT agreed. “It is also sending me video feed. I can see what you see.”  Jack grinned.

            “Maybe next they can hook me up with something so I can see from your point of view as well.” Jack commented.

            “That would be optimal.”

 

 

 

            Jack's first night back in his own bed didn't go well. He had only suffered full-on flashback nightmares once before, fortunately, but never again would have been too soon for an encore. He sat bolt upright with a choked off shout, arms out. Down to his core, he knew that he would forever be fighting against BT's unmovable grip in the split seconds before the Titan had tossed him to safety at the cost of his own demise.  Jack had been, in that moment, so, so angry with BT. His eyes stung again. _Quit crying, asshole,_ he thought bitterly.  Everything was fine, now, but the pain lingered. He twisted, grabbing his pillow and squeezing it savagely against his chest, reaming one end in both hands until his knuckles were as white as the sheets.

            “ _Jack?”_ All at once, BT's voice cut through his rapidly darkening thoughts. “ _You are awake.  Your heart rate is elevated. Are you in distress?”_ The sound of BT's voice alone was enough to quell the fear and anger that had crept into his chest. He sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

            “I'm fine, Buddy.  Just a nightmare.”

            “ _Would you like to discuss this?”_ BT queried.

            “Not really.”

            _“Deep breath. In... ...let it out.”_ BT's voice was low and even, and Jack felt his hammering pulse begin to slow. _“Repeat... let the breath out.”_ The coaching went on. _“Your breathing is still uneven, Cooper.”_ Jack struggled to control his breathing, coughing.

            “I'm ok... Just... keep talking,” Jack cringed, the request sounding terribly needy to his own ears, but, as always, BT rose to the occasion without complaint.

            “ _I am here for you. I am not going anywhere.”_ Jack brightened at the familiar words.  An old promise he had learned to use from Jack himself. “ _Keep breathing.  If you continue to feel uneasy, you know where to find me. I do, however, recommend you attempt sleep in your own chambers. The padded surface of your bed is far more effective for resting than hard steel of my chassis.”_  Jack smiled.  The beauty of BT was that he was always up, no matter the hour.

            “You've got a good point,” he said, wistful. “But I don't really see the difference. I still prefer being with you, to this.” He gestured into the dark, knowing BT was watching.

            “ _This is illogical.”_ Jack grinned, rolling over and closing his eyes, drowsing. His pulse had returned to normal and was slowing along with his breathing. BT's voice in his ear was soft, gentle- the perfect lullaby.

            “That's how love is, Buddy.” The adrenaline had worn off and Jack yawned, dropping abruptly off to sleep without thinking twice about what he said. BT remained quiet, aware that Jack had slipped back into precious slumber, and would not further disturb him.  Instead, he turned Jack's words over and over in his processor, contemplating them. He knew the definition of love to be the combination of admiration, attraction, devotion, and respect. He did not understand attraction, but he undeniably possessed the other three with concerns to his Pilot. Did 75% completion of the rule effectively constitute “love”? He searched deeper on “Attraction.”

            _::Attract: Verb. At·tract .\ə-ˈtrakt\ : To draw by appeal to natural or excited interest, emotion, or aesthetic sense::_

There were several different contexts with which the concept of attraction could be applied.  This included curiosity, as well as physics, but BT understood that in the case of love, that perhaps the aesthetic definition of attraction applied most closely. He began to understand Brigg's allusion to a shared sexual attraction between himself and Cooper.  He didn't think he possessed sexuality in any sense of the concept.  Cooper had said her comment was a joke.  So definitely not that kind of attraction. However, he enjoyed Cooper's presence. Preferred it, in fact, and was compelled to stay by the Pilot's side. This definitely also constituted 'attraction.'

              _Conclusion: 100% in love._

            Something very much like joy washed through BT. He experienced a sense of excitement at his conclusion, and looked forward to discussing this with Cooper in the morning.

 

 

 

            _“Jack.”_ Jack cracked an eye open blearily. It was 0600 on the money. Too damn early for a man on medical leave to have to get up.  A loud bleat of electronic beeping sounded through the earpiece. _“Cooper, wake up.”_ It was BT's voice, in his ear.... _“I know you're awake, Pilot. Get up.”_ Jack sat up with a groan.

            “What the hell...?”

            “ _Beep.”_ BT said, voice flat. “ _You didn't set an alarm. I am improvising.”_ There was another burst of beeping, making the former rifleman twitch.

            Jack was speechless for longer than he would have liked.

            “BT, you're not meant to be an alarm clock and it shows.”

            _“I will simply need practice, then.”_ Was that a threat? It sounded like a threat.

            “God, no, BT. Please no.”

            _“Then get up.”_ BT paused a moment as if hesitant. “ _I have plans for today._ ”

            Jack was intrigued, his eyebrows rising with his interest.

            “OK, you got me. I'll be there soon. Just. Don't beep at me anymore.”

            “ _Deal.”_

Jack tried to move at his usual sedate pace as he dressed and left his room, stopping by the mess hall for breakfast, but something compelled him to hurry.  He could feel extra energy in BT through the Neural Link.  The Titan was, somehow, excited.  Jack hadn't figured that was possible.  He chewed his lip a little as he walked briskly towards the hangars. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he was excited.  He sure was, if he were honest.  There was an allure to BT's mysterious invitation that had Jack lit up and energized, eager to see what exactly the Titan had come up with.  Perhaps this was all he was really feeling – that the seeming sense of excitement from BT was, in fact, his own feedback looping back at him. This was far more possible, he reasoned, than a Titan learning even basic emotion.

In the hangar, BT stood at attention, waiting for Jack to approach him, optic fixed almost hungrily on the Pilot.   Jack was just out of the Titan's reach when BT dropped into a crouch, canopy bursting open with a snap.  Jack's helmet rested on the pilots' seat inside. Jack slowed, surveying BT.  The Titan carried minimal armament, but several Titan-sized carry-bags rested on his hips.  Jack could make out the green glow of spare batteries shining through one.

            “Are we moving?” Jack asked, only half joking. BT extended a hand out low, beckoning Jack with his fingers.

            “I requested, and was granted, leave for us both for an extended training mission.  I have no intention of going so far, but we have supplies as well as permission, to last us a week, if we so desire.”   Jack laughed lightly.

            “So. Camping. Gotcha.” He stepped into BT's open palm and gave a short leap up into the cockpit.

            “ _Extended Training Mission_ looked better on the resource request form... but yes. Essentially.” BT shifted on his pedes as if hoping nobody else had heard. Jack grinned.

            “Crafty. I need to remember how cunning you can be.”

            BT quickly closed up and saluted to the crew manning the hangar door as he moseyed into the early morning sunlight while Jack was still settling himself.

            “Cunning is relative.  I recognize that creativity seems to be atypical of even advanced Artificial Intelligence,” BT said casually.  Jack caught the strangeness of the statement immediately, and had to fight to keep his pulse level.

            “Isn't that what you are?” He pressed.

            “Atypical?” BT asked. Jack laughed out a single, loud bark.

            “That too!”

            “Yes, I am an Artificial Intelligence program written by the Militia's finest programmers, designed primarily to provide tactical assistance to my pilot.  I am, however, also designed to learn. Cause and effect routines, as well as problem solving, and even the idiosyncrasies of my Pilot so that I may better communicate and fulfill his needs.”  BT fell quiet for several long strides as he marched out towards the base perimeter. Beyond was a vast stretch of open, grassy plains, overshadowed by jungle-covered mountains. The gold hue of the dawn sunlight made the grass sparkle and glow, and the mountains a vibrant purple-red.  It was a breathtaking sunrise.  “In my time idle, I had significant leisure to learn.”

            When BT didn't immediately elaborate further, Jack asked, “Learn what?”

            “The Human Condition.” BT said plainly. “I am capable of interpreting human speech, carrying a conversation, solving your problems and aiding your warfare, but there are things that I am not immediately capable of understanding that come naturally to organic sentient life.”

            Jack drew in a long breath. He was equal parts stunned, and somehow also completely unsurprised.

            “BT... don't take this the wrong way because I really do mean it as a compliment...but you're awfully self-aware for an AI. Even a super-advanced one.”

            “I...am aware of this.”  BT said.  Jack wasn't sure if he intended the irony or not. “I am still mostly uncertain, but I am learning.”

            Once they had cleared the Base, BT broke into an open run.  He had not offered Jack control, and Jack had not requested it, content to let BT carry out his plan. It abruptly dawned on Jack what that plan might be.

            “We're out here to train you, aren't we?” Jack blurted. BT's stride never faltered, and Jack absently marveled at just how fast the Titan could move when given the space.

            “Yes. Partly. Also for you. You deserve more than the confinement of the Base.  I would prefer to provide you better, but for now, this must do.  But yes, I require your honesty, understanding, and assistance, as well.”

            “Wow.” Jack breathed.  If he didn't know any better, the things BT was saying were starting to sound downright affectionate. “I'm honored. On all accounts.”

            “I calculated a 28% chance you would reject my plan for today.  This was concerning. I did not have a backup plan in place.”  BT admitted. “I do not want 'atypical' to become 'alarming'.”

            “You were worried.” Jack observed.

            “Yes.”

            “And now? How do you feel now?” He chose the word deliberately, wondering if BT would catch it.

            “Relieved.”

            It took a split second longer to register than Jack thought it should, and all at once, BT lurched to a halt, digging his heels in and reversing his momentum forcefully enough that Jack was jolted in his seat, unprepared. He grinned, hardly bothered. He could _hear_ BT thinking, the processor whirring fiercely. “Oh.”

            Jack thumped the inside of the hatch with his palm. BT let him out in silence and he clambered out and onto BT's shoulder. BT closed back up and swiveled his optic up at Jack. Jack leaned out and turned his brightest smile on the Titan, aware that he _had_ to be supportive of BT, had to show his friend it was ok. He let the warmth he felt soak into his voice as he said, “You're something else, Buddy.” He patted the domed top of the Titan affectionately, letting his gaze wander to the scenery around him.  The base was completely out of sight, but the mountains seemed no closer. There was only grass, and a gentle breeze. In the distance a single rise in the terrain, speckled with low-lying trees, beckoned.  BT began walking sedately that way.  Jack closed his eyes, and soaked in the sun and the fresh air.  In the back of his mind, he could sense BT's presence, almost overwhelming if not for its gentle nature.  

            “This is not the first instance that has happened,” BT's voice cut the silence and actually startled Jack just a little. It took Jack a moment to remember where their conversation had left off.

            “You seemed pretty excited this morning,” Jack observed.

            “I admit I was particularly eager for your company. I have something I specifically wish to discuss.” BT really did sound worried.  Jack realized there was a lot more to this outing than the Titan had initially let on.

            “That important, huh? That you brought me out here, first?” He was not offended, nor upset, instead simply hopeful that he could come through for BT, uncertain of what it was the Titan needed.

            To his surprise, BT made a short, electronic squelch unlike anything Jack had ever heard him do.  This was followed by a burst of static and then finally, “Yes.”

            _That was adorable,_ the thought came tumbling into Jack's mind without warning, and he scrunched his nose, immediately wondering how 7 meters of battlemech could be 'adorable' but let it go.

            “I'm here for ya, Buddy. When you're ready.” Jack assured.  He could hear BT's processor whirring madly once again, and BT's optical mount swiveled away momentarily.

            “Last night, you mentioned 'love'.” BT spoke slowly. He paused, monitoring Jack's sudden spike in pulse rate. “Do you remember? You were very near sleep at the time.” 

            “Yeah. I do.” He hadn't thought twice about it, but he did remember.  He slid down BT's arm, moving away from the Titan's blind spot so that BT could see him properly. “I don't think I'm quite ready to elope,” he laughed at his own joke, briefly hoping BT didn't ask for an explanation, and hurried on. “-but yeah. Love ya, Bud.  You're the best friend I've ever had.”  BT's stride slowed.

            “The human definition of love requires the combination of admiration, attraction, devotion, and respect.” He recited. Jack grinned, remembering the first time BT had said this. He realized this was a puzzle BT had been working on for a long time. “I have had some difficulty with 'attraction' as it has numerous different connotations.  That aside, I most definitely admire and respect you, and am deeply motivated to stay by your side and fulfill your needs.” Devotion. Jack felt his chest grow hot from the inside.  Jack realized he had been aware of all of this in BT, but hearing it put to words was somewhat overwhelming.  BT went on, “I worried 75% didn't necessarily comply with the definition. However,” BT made the squelching noise again, but much more quietly. “In the last several days, I have experienced an increasing need to be in your presence. I very much enjoy your company. I am compelled far beyond any standard protocol to ensure your wellbeing, and more importantly, your happiness. I am interested and invested in all things Jack Cooper.” BT paused, processor still audibly whirring. “...If I am understanding 'attraction' correctly, I think I-”

            “Sounds like love to me, Buddy.” Jack broke in.  His voice shook. This was a surreal conversation to be had.  He certainly hadn't heard of anything like this happening before, and he was certain that if it had, the whole Frontier would know.  It was definitely weird, but the weirdness came with being confronted so bluntly with love for the first time. Most people didn't just go and declare platonic love for each other, but BT wasn't hampered by unspoken social rules.  That was the beauty of it, and the force of the miracle of what was happening flattened Jack.  BT stopped walking all together, and turned his full attention on Jack.  Jack gazed into the brilliant glow of BT's optic, mesmerized.

            “Are you alright, Jack?”  Jack was still speechless, mind tumbling. He felt like he had witnessed divinity. He waited too long to respond and BT started to worry. “Please be alright.”  BT's shoulders hunched up a bit, the aperture of his optic closing almost all the way briefly. The anguished gesture snapped Jack back, and he shook himself, as a wet dog would.

            “Yeah. I'm alright.” He was breathless, and he could hear it in his voice. “I...wow.” He turned, at a total loss of words and so instead hugged what he could reach of BT's upper arm. “You... you're amazing, BT.  I'm blown away...” He rambled. “Me... you kept me. Chose me.  You didn't have to.”

            “Yes. Of course I did.” BT said, and his voice had softened. 

            “Thank you.” Jack whispered. “Thank you for believing in me, thank you for sticking with me, for coming back.”  He let go of BT's great arm and carefully climbed back up to his shoulder perch. 

            “What else would I do?” BT said quietly, the question plainly hypothetical.

            They continued towards the tiny forest in silence, the walk sedate, and arrived close to sunset.  There was a little pond beyond the trees, sparkling in the low light.  Jack had let BT do the driving, lounging at times in the cockpit, other times perched on the Titan's shoulder, and soaked in the feeling of BT's presence. It had changed, somehow. The steady buzz in the back of his mind that made his spine seem to tickle and his lungs swell now also made his chest warm in the same way a nap in the sun, or a smile from a loved one would.  Joy.  He had his own joy as well, but this was different, separate, and unmistakably belonged to BT, whether the Titan was aware of it or not.  Jack reveled in it, amazed at the purity of it. He gathered it up, almost greedily, and wrapped it about himself like a blanket.

 

 

 

            Two nights passed with a third on its way, and Jack was still focused on that feeling emanating from BT late that evening as he sat at a tiny bonfire. Above, BT crouched over him, watching him in silence. They had hiked up to the top of the nearest mountain over the last two days, and were now back at the little oasis in the valley.  Jack was flipping through the data off of a camera he happened to have kept in the away kit BT was smart enough to bring for him.  The views from that elevation had been amazing.  There, he and BT had discussed aesthetics, and the many shapes of Beauty.  These deep, esoteric discussions were hard for Jack. He didn't want to fool BT in to thinking he was some Guru on Humanity, but the Titan seemed to get it, and only really wanted Jack's view of things anyway, claiming he was perfectly capable of objectively analyzing the data Jack provided. Jack still worried, but he trusted BT to work it out.  He sighed, smiling at one image in particular that BT had held Jack high over his head, over 10 meters up, to capture.  That had been fun.

            Above him, BT turned his attention straight onto Jack, the electronic whirr of his finer motors giving away the movement in the almost silent evening. BT was proving to be tremendously sensitive to Jack.

            “You can feel my moods, right?” Jack asked, setting aside his camera to poke at some stray embers with a stick.

            “It's more that I can detect changes in your neurological processes, and have learned to decipher them based on how you express yourself.  It is good to see you in an elevated mood.  Such an event has been rare lately.”

            “Well, it's not every day I get to go adventuring with the person I care for most.” Jack said, twisting to smile up at BT. He was surprised to see the Titan had a melon-sized boulder in his fingertips, and was turning it over and over, fiddling with it.  BT let the boulder drop with a thud, swiveling his optic to fixate on Jack.

            “Person.”  The pale blue glow seemed to burn, inner focusing ring twisting rapidly as BT reset his view of Jack several times. 

            Jack swallowed his grin. He was enjoying catching BT by surprise. 

            “Yeah. You definitely qualify.  I'm not just saying it either, anyone how knows you would agree.”  BT stared at Jack, finally blinking slowly and looking away. The buzz of BT's presence in the back of Jack's mind broadened, making his shoulders and palms grow warm and his heart flutter.  He could feel BT's delight as if it were his own, except far fresher, far less restrained.  BT was experiencing emotions for the first time in only their most basic state, and the feeling of Joy was downright effervescent. He could hear the distinct whirr of one of BT's scans, knew the Titan had noticed the fresh swell of warmth in Jack.  “That's you,” Jack said quietly.  “That's coming from _you._ Not me.  What your scans are catching is just me noticing it.” His voice dropped to a whisper.  BT's optic roved all around, the shutter squinting and fluttering back open, multiple lenses switching rapidly. He didn't question Jack, trusting, but he didn't understand either. Jack stood and turned to face BT properly.  BT's hands worked at his sides, the AI trying so hard to grasp an invisible concept that his fingers twitched.

            “What is it?” He searched Jack for the answer, but the Pilot simply smiled up at him.

            “You'll figure it out.” Jack whispered.  “You're smart.  That's what makes you so amazing.   That's what's attracted me to you.” He chose his words carefully, reminding BT of what he had said about love only two days earlier.  “You're stuck with me now, you know.” Jack continued, feeling the little tiny surges through BT that his words brought.  He grinned a little to himself, hatching a plan as he spoke.  “I'm not going anywhere without you, ever. I know it's your job to look after me, anyway, but I've got you covered too.” It was like fireworks behind his eyes now.  “Through thick and thin. It doesn't matter to me how weird things get, or how dangerous, or how dull. You're my best friend, and you've brought me more happiness today than I can remember having.” He was laying it on thick, he knew, but he meant every word, and it was working. BT made a little electronic squeak and his arms darted out, broad hands scooping Jack up abruptly and hauling him in close to BT's chassis in his best attempt at a hug. The fireworks inside lit one last time then quelled, the surge rescinding back to a gentle glow.  Jack's chest heaved slightly, the rush rebounding from BT back to him, and he laughed softly, leaning in against BT's torso.

            “Joy!” BT whispered back.

            “Yeah.” Jack's breath was gone again.  He let his forehead fall forward onto the Titan's chest with a soft thunk. “Told ya you'd get it.”

 

 

 

            Day four brought cliff diving from BT's shoulder into the little lake where they camped in the morning and a sudden thunder storm in the afternoon. 

            Jack had reveled in the thunder and lightning, the smell of ozone and electricity making the hair on his neck stand on end and his nerves crackle with energy in a way that was surprisingly reminiscent of linking with BT.  He unabashedly stood in the rain and enjoyed the show, unbothered.

            That was, until it was time to try and find somewhere dry to sleep.  The pancake flat plains were flooding, the lake having spread out for miles in all direction, four inches deep within only a few hours.  Jack was quickly hard-pressed to find somewhere to sit that wasn't submerged.  There was no chance of a hot dinner, or a dry place to sleep.

            “Ok. This kind of sucks, now.”  Jack had just returned from a slosh into the darkness, looking wherever he could for somewhere dry-ish, to no avail, and now sat on the top of BT's foot, exasperated.   It was a dark, dark night. The lightning had stopped, and the only light whatsoever came from BT's optics, lighting the dark waters in an otherworldly glow.

            “We are both water-resistant,” BT commented softly.  He refrained from pointing out that, largely, Jack's discomfort was his discomfort. It would not be helpful.  Jack huffed, prying off his boots one after the other and stuffing them into a plastic sack. 

            “Yeah. But soggy socks are a special kind of hell.”  BT let out a sympathetic grumble as he watched Jack peel off said socks, wringing them out away from BT and chucking them angrily into the bag with the boots. He stuffed the lot into a backpack which he handed up to BT. “Stash this. There's no point in trying to salvage anything else, for now.” BT obeyed.

            “Perhaps the cockpit would be dryer,” he observed.  Jack shrugged.

            “I...don't want water in there too. I'm already soaked, and it's not _too_ cold.” He buffed his arms with his hands.  BT's optical shutters narrowed suspiciously.

            “You bluff poorly.” He said. He reached down, and gingerly plucked Jack up from atop his foot. The pilot barked out a soft cry in surprise but didn't fight him as the Titan carefully supported the man in his free hand.  “I have a solution.”  He crouched down, bending low so that his massive body loomed over Jack, sheltering him from the rain, both hands tucked in close to cradle Jack.

            “BT...” Jack began to protest, on principal.

            “Hush. I am not troubled by the rain, or the cold.”  Jack could hear BT's secondary generators kick on with a low rumble as the Titan fired up all auxiliary systems at once. The result was, after only a minute or two, significant excess warmth radiating from the metal body.  Jack found himself melting a little in relief. “What does trouble me is your discomfort,” BT went on. He dropped his sensor array low to gaze down at Jack in his hands. “Which I am distinctly aware of.” Jack curled up, happy, and grabbed one of BT's thumbs to hug on.

            “OK, fine.” He yawned.  “Have it your way, then.”

            “I intend to.” BT's voice was flooded with warmth, spilling out over Jack as he drowsed the same way the flood waters did all around them.

 

            They made an early departure back to base the next morning. Even sheltered by BT, it had been a long night for Jack, and that combined with the persistent cold that being soaked to the bone brought, his sense of adventure had worn off.

 

            They returned to base only a few hours before sunset, and were promptly greeted by Commander Briggs. She was smiling warmly, but her eyes were serious.

            “You have good timing, Boys. It’s back on the road for us. We’ll be in orbit this time tomorrow.” She gave Cooper a firm pat on the shoulder as he climbed down from BT.  “Sorry kid, we gotta put you back on duty.” Jack looked up at BT, who was watching him carefully. He nodded. They were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, I literally left a word out of a sentence and nobody told me?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BT is definitely the kind of guy who would hug EVERYONE when drunk.

BT stared through the darkness, pensive.

            Between his massive pedes, Pilot Jack Cooper slept soundly.  The mission was over, the planet completely wiped clean of IMC forces, but the trek back to their makeshift base was going to be at least two days.  So, they camped. Again. Or rather, Jack didn't even bother with setting camp, but instead simply settled under the shelter of his most treasured friend

            Over the last five weeks, Cooper had hardly left his side.  It wasn't just on missions that his pilot slept in his shadow, but more nights than not, the Pilot would still appear through the hangar darkness, some hours after the last shift, puffy-eyed and pale. BT never denied him asylum.

            BT recognized that his loss, although temporary, haunted Cooper.

            They talked about it, and occasionally on Jack's part, cried a little about it also. BT hunched his shoulders up a bit at the memory.  Re-initializing their Link had made them closer than ever- more sensitive to each other than ever.  Jack said he had felt the very first emotion BT had learned as if he himself were experiencing Joy for the first time, that he felt everything else BT felt from then on out.

            And did BT _Feel._   He wasn't so deluded to believe he had a soul – Jack did- but he _was_ and he _felt_ and although he didn't need sleep, sometimes all the _feelings_ kept him up at night.

            It hadn't taken long for him to blurt out love for Jack, and the blessed man had smiled brightly and agreed the feeling was mutual.

            BT had done a fair bit of research into the different facets of Love- recognized that this was _not_ a simple concept, though he seemed to be experiencing it in its simplest form.  It seemed to be no less powerful for it.  In analyzing BT's feelings, the Pilot and Titan had concluded together that this love was Platonic - _safe_ \- and moved on.

            Not all that much time had passed since.  BT had experienced a lot since then, sampled new emotions.  Rage, and the ferocious carnage that followed when an enemy soldier had injured Cooper.  BT had been...excessively thorough in dispatching the enemy, and Cooper had noticed, calling him on it.

            ' _I'm fine, Buddy, I promise. See? Just a scratch!'_ It really was just a scratch, and BT had the sense to be mildly embarrassed. 

           

            He was re-living embarrassment now, he thought.  He had been Jack-Gazing for 158.37 minutes while the man slept and his conclusions as he pondered were spiraling deeper and deeper into an uncomfortable place that _really_ was starting to look like the _other_ kind of Love.

            He had noticed during battle.  Jack seemed to _glow_ to him.  He had recycled his optical sensors, switched through all of his filters- heat, bio sensing, magnetic, and the same aura seemed to be there. Except when he recorded the imagery for later analysis, it wasn't.   The data-recorder saw _exactly_ what he saw, and it wasn't there. It had been, so to speak, in his head.

            No other organics 'glowed' to him. No other machinery or topography or flora or anything else. Just Jack Cooper and BT compared it to when Cooper had taught him to develop and appreciate aesthetic, gazing out at a sunset on an alien planet and seeing beauty as his Pilot saw it for the first time.  BT now saw beauty everywhere.  He'd developed a deep appreciation of exotic plant life and admired the flora wherever he went.  Jack was the direct opposite -everything is ugly when you grow up in war- and often teased BT for it.

            But now, in the dark, the only beauty BT noticed was on the ground at his feet, sleeping soundly despite being on a recently active battleground because he trusted BT would let him come to absolute zero harm.  That knowledge of trust made BT feel sort of like he was soaring – a weightlessness where over forty tons should be. On the ground, his slumbering pilot wheezed slightly in his sleep due to heavy bruising on one side of his face.  He was filthy, caked in mud, blood, oil and... BT actually wasn't sure he wanted to know what that other stuff was and dropped off his scan prematurely.  He was certain, if he had a true sense of smell, he would notice that Cooper _stank_ , because there was no way he possibly couldn't. And yet – all BT saw was beauty. 

            _I see your soul,_ the thought was sudden and intrusive and not natural at all for an Artificial Intelligence system, and it startled BT slightly.  He and Jack were both aware of his rapidly developing sentience, and welcomed it, but sometimes, alarming things happened from it.  This particular thought made BT uncomfortable and he turned it over and over in his processor, uncertain if it was a good or a bad thought, and what it really meant. 

            Eventually, he connected it with his contemplation of the dichotomy of Jack's physical state, and BT's seemingly irrational perception him. _His soul was beautiful_ , even when the vessel itself, sometimes, was not.

            Sometimes.

            BT had researched human aesthetics with respect to what was 'good looking' and learned that Jack was, indeed, very handsome.  This had brought a strange sense of satisfaction to BT, that His Pilot was a looker. His. _His._ His sleeping, filthy, handsome Pilot, who also happened to be kind-hearted, witty, as strong as he was gentle and...

            _This is going to become troublesome,_ BT lamented.  He was definitely experiencing _that_ kind attraction and he was absolutely positively 100.01% certain it would prove to be a problem.  He sagged a little lower where he stood, feeling defeated.

            He didn't expect Jack to reject him, per se.  The Pilot was open in heart and mind, at least when it came to BT, and aware that the Titan was tumbling through a transformation he could no longer totally control.    BT was aware, however, that there was a stigma that would be set, by default, due to his masculine programming, and, of course, that Titans were _things_ , not people.

            Jack insisted nobody thought of BT that way, but it's what he was made to be, and not everyone knew him like Cooper did. No-one did, actually.

            But even still, hypothetically contemplating the concept of a romance riddled with prejudice and misunderstanding was only mildly vexing compared to the much... _bigger_ issue.

            Jack nearly fit into the palm of his hand.  There would never be a proper hug- something BT found himself longing for – or... well.  He shook himself, reaching through the darkness oh-so-carefully and gently brushed one enormous fingertip over Jack's exposed arm, feather light.  He could sense the warmth there, the sweet mixture of soft and firm all at once that came with living, breathing skin over powerful muscles over eggshell bones.  BT marveled at the fragility of humanity, and was downright awestruck over its strength.

            The touch had been feather light, nearly nonexistent, but much to BT's displeasure, Jack stirred, dark eyes glinting in the light of the moons as he gazed up at BT with a drowsy smile.

            “You alright, buddy?” He asked, voice sweet with sleepiness.

            “Lost in thought, is all.” BT said, adjusting his posture. “I'm terribly sorry, I didn't intend to disturb you.” Jack shrugged, his smile persisting. “Please, return to sleep.” BT added. Only then did Jack's smile wane.  As he woke up more, Jack was clearly starting to notice BT's nebulous mood.

            “Thinking of what?” He asked softly. BT shuffled back a foot or so to better see Cooper's face.

            “You probably would be happier to not know, honestly.” BT said. He meant it. If Jack pressed, of course he would tell him, but he sincerely worried of what effect the knowledge would have on the man. To his dismay, this prompted Jack to sit up fully.

            “Maybe, but I can tell it's troubling you also.  I promised you I wasn't going anywhere. I'm not going to back down just because there's a rough patch.” Jack said softly, and that gentle smile he wore whenever BT was making a breakthrough came back.

            “I understand that.  Peace of mind is a valuable asset, however.” BT argued, just a little.  “And you should be sleeping,” He added quickly.

            “Hey, _you_ poked _me._ ” Jack's smile was evident in his voice now.

            “I did not poke you.” _I was...petting._ BT decided he'd better not clarify that detail.

            “Bullshit. C'mon, Buddy. You've got me curious, now.”  Jack had climbed out of his sleeping bag and was clambering over BT's knee and up his side, settling in the crook of BT's elbow.  Here he was on-level with BT.  They had a lot of their deeper discussions in this arrangement.  BT vented out a burst of hot air from his sides, his Titan version of a sigh. Jack laughed a little but persisted with his eager stare.  BT took an extra three milliseconds to ignore his battle computer attempting to spit out all the different scenarios of how this could go _really_ wrong, before cutting directly to the point.

            “I was lamenting that you and I are not more physically compatible.”

            It took a whole four point eight seconds for his real meaning to sink in, Jack laughing a little before pausing, his eyes widening and his jaw going slack. They were, after all, _very_ physically compatible. BT had been designed and built to literally mesh with his pilot both physically and mentally, and when a Pilot sat within him, he felt a sense of relief, of oneness as if a missing component had finally been reinstalled.

            It was to Jack's credit that, even though it took a few heartbeats for it to register, that he realized that this is not what BT was referring to. The warm fingers that had been gripping the armor on BT's upper arm for support tightened slightly, and Cooper's pulse and internal temperature skyrocketed.  Adrenaline was pumping into the man's body like a fire hose had been turned on.

            “ _Oh_!” Jack swallowed hard. “Um...”  He was speechless, but didn't leap away from BT, didn't get angry.  He was honestly shocked, but recovering quickly.  “Huh... Yeah... I guess not.”  Jack wouldn't look up, gaze fixated on his knees. He picked at a seam in his fatigues. Their link had gone thick with awkwardness, and BT thought perhaps he shouldn't have dropped that bombshell quite so succinctly. 

            “I'm sorry.” He said, voice modulated as soft as he could get it. Jack reached up with his free hand and dragged it through his hair.

            “Don't ever be sorry, BT.” Jack whispered back. He finally looked up.  The low light didn’t reveal the pink glow to the man's face, but BT's infrared sensors did. “You did get me with this one, though.” He laughed a little, the sound reedy and strange.  His neural processes were on overdrive as he sorted through this new nugget of information.  BT was silent, waiting.  After a few minutes, Jack shook his head. “I'm stumped.”  He looked up at BT, staring straight into the glowing optic, and BT realized that the man wasn't upset, or alarmed, but honestly puzzling out the issue as if there were some real solution for it. He reached out, and to BT's surprise, rapped on the cockpit hatch gently. “Lemmie in,” He demanded lightly.  “I think better when we're closer.”

            BT complied, a little stunned. Seating himself within BT was as intimate as Jack could get with the Titan, and though he gave no indication of actively reciprocating BT's interest, he was willing to offer this at least.  BT was grateful, and let the gratitude wash out of him to his friend as Jack settled, pulling his helmet on and everything- getting as close as possible. BT could feel Jack's lingering anxiety now, the Pilot aware of his vulnerability to BT in this position. In a culture where humans often took without giving, Jack was unconsciously bracing to be taken advantage of, now that he knew.  The notion was chilling to BT.

            “Jack, please know I will do you no harm, _ever_. Regardless of whether our interests are mutual or otherwise.” Jack's pulse finally began to slow back down to a normal pace.

            “I know, Buddy.” Jack sighed. “I trust you. You know I do.”  He did. BT was positive of it.

            “Yes, but it's nice to hear, right?”

            “Absolutely.” Jack paused. “I'll let you know if I think of anything.” His pulse fluttered briefly. 

            “It's not that important.” BT assured, “You are my friend. That is what is important. Anything else is... icing on the cake.” He hoped he used that colloquialism correctly. Jack laughed.

            “Nice, BT.” He patted at the interior wall of the cockpit affectionately.

 

            Well into mid-morning the next day, BT broke a comfortable silence as he walked, Jack letting the Titan drive, content to relax in the safety of the cockpit.

            “I've been working on a program,” BT offered. “For the battle simulator.” He added. Jack straightened in his seat a little.

“You can do that?”

            “I am equipped with the exact same functions as the simulator Captain Lastimosa trained you in.” BT explained. “I...” He trailed off, and his hesitation was tremendously telling. “It's an _idea_.”  Jack felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate pick up just a little. He was still unclear of BT's intentions, but he trusted the Titan. His only fear was the unknown, he supposed. This was clearly very, very important to BT.

            _Fuck it, what's the worst that happens?_ He thought.

            “Do we need to stop?” He asked.  “I'm game, but we can't miss that shuttle.”

            “No, I can multitask this without difficulty,” BT assured.

            “Let's see what you've got, then,” Jack said. His palms were sweating a little. He moved his hands off the controls and onto his knees, hoping BT wouldn't notice. All around him, the cockpit went black.  When light came forth once again, he was standing on the high peak on another planet where he and BT had admired a sunset not very long ago. The view was just as breath-taking the second time around, and Jack suspected that BT might have accentuated the colors, just a little.

            “This is where it started, I think.” BT's voice came from behind him, and Jack turned, and actually jumped a little in surprise.

            There stood a man, half a head taller than most. He wore typical Militia fatigues, and at a glance would have fit in anywhere except perhaps for his significant size and athlete’s build, but for those piercing, _glowing_ , aquamarine eyes.  BT smiled at him, and it was the bright, bittersweet gaze that truly gave him away, somehow. The feeling behind the expression echoed inside of Jack's ribcage.

            “Hello, Jack.”

            For reasons beyond his comprehension, tears prickled at the edges of Jack's eyes.  He gasped, laughed a little, and scrubbed the mist away with his palm.

            “Wow,” He breathed. He stepped forward, reaching out with a shaking hand to tug at the hem of BT's shirt.  If he hadn't been specifically aware of being in a VR simulation, he would have never guessed. BT had done his homework. He looked all around, just to admire the scenery because he _knew_ that was part of this, and turned a brighter, less shocked smile on his friend's Avatar. “You outdid yourself.”  BT smiled again, teeth straight and bright, eyes glittering. Jack gave the man a looking over.  He didn't think that guys were his thing, but therein lied the perfection of it. BT hadn't designed himself in the image of what he thought Jack would want... he designed himself in the image of _what he was._ Jack didn't know if he was having a change of heart, or if it was just the genius of it, but he really couldn't take his eyes off of BT.  BT held his gaze, reaching out, and ever so gently brushed over Jack's knuckles with the back of his own hand. The skin was warm, and soft in just the right way. A little shiver cracked down Jack's spine.  Something much like it struck through BT's system at the same time, and Jack could feel it blaze through their link, unchecked.  All the air rushed out of him for a brief moment as he reeled from the rush.

            _Whoa..!_ He mentally shook himself.  _The big guy's got it **bad**_. The monumental rapture of experiencing love second-hand, of feeling the burning ache within his friend, and knowing it was all for _him_ left Jack dumbfounded. It was light years beyond anything he had ever experienced.

            “Are you okay?” BT asked, breaking Jack from his revere.  Jack looked back up – he had been staring at the place their knuckles had touched for a very long time without noticing.

            “I need a hug,” He blurted, without thinking.  BT's eyes went wide for a moment, and there was a tiny flicker of fear there, followed by a swell of warmth through the Neural Link.

            Perhaps a little quicker than he meant, BT stepped forward, arms out. Jack stepped into BT’s reach, and slowly, carefully, BT closed in around him, gathering him in close.  Jack rested his face against a warm shoulder, and let his own arms come up to close the circuit.  One big hand was splayed across his back, the other delicately cradled the back of his head and this alone made Jack crack, tears swelling forth. He gasped, and clung tighter, squeezing. The pain came flooding out all over again, the sense of loss and lonesomeness when he had thought his friend was gone forever, and he realized that all this time there had been no real restitution. Now, finally, gripping his friend fiercely and swearing never again to let go of him, peace settled back into Jack's heart.

            “Oh...” BT breathed, letting him cry. Finally, it all subsided and Jack pushed in a little tighter before they finally pulled apart.  Jack's hands were shaking. Relief of a sort was filling BT, glittering in the back of Jack's senses. Jack smiled at him.

            “I think we needed that,” He said. BT nodded, agreeing, but at a loss for words.  Jack turned away, letting his gaze travel more. “You've done a really nice job,” He said. “All of it.”  He knew that BT possessed tremendous processing power, but to have done all of this overnight, and still maintain his primary functions, was impressive.

            “This helped,” BT said at last. He reached out, touching Jack's wrist lightly again.  “Perhaps insufficient...but good. Thank you.” BT looked away.  He was using human body language unerringly to express himself.  “For...your willingness.  You didn’t have to humor me, but you have. I appreciate it, deeply.”

            “I feel what you feel,” Jack reminded. “I... couldn't bear to break your heart anyway, but if your heart breaks, mine does too, I suppose.” That thought, occurring to him as he spoke, sent a tiny spike of fear down his spine. He was being pulled into something completely unprecedented – again- and the uncertainty was terribly intimidating.

            “I don't have a heart.” BT mused, and ironically, in that moment Jack felt his own heart ache.

            “Yeah, you do,” Jack whispered. “It's just shaped differently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, I went there. Not gonna lie, it's probably only gonna get weirder.
> 
> If the description of BT's avatar seemed a little vague to you... I did that intentionally. I had the whole thing worked out, but then decided that this would be one of those things I let my readers visualize for themselves. Hopefully, this worked out for you all. :) 
> 
> Update: HOLY COW I just love the positive reactions you guys are bestowing upon me! How neat!  
> A few people mentioned the quick pace that I've been updating... I'll be honest, I have 6 chapters all written up already(I'm just milking the slow burn by holding off), and feel like I should probably come up with at least a 7th. This is the kind of story that could ramble on forever because it's just a bunch of fuzzy moments between a Boy and his (*cough*totallygayforhim*cough*) Robot. Anyway, what a great first impression with a fantastic community. I officially 100% love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/23/17 SO...??? IDK BUT I looked a couple of days ago and this chapter wasn't here??? Did I forget it all along? Did it get eaten by AO3?? I can't say. But. Well. It's here now >.< WTF Mako.

\--4--

 

            A week later found them back on a transport, well en route for Harmony once more. There was no further discussion of BT's interest in Jack, and no more simulations.  If BT reached out occasionally, however, and brushed Jack's side gently with a single fingertip while they trained, Jack didn't complain.  Sometimes he would turn into it, leaning in, or throwing his arms around the digit and squeezing as hard as he could. What BT thought of this, he kept to himself, but Jack could always feel the wash of affection emanating from the Titan in silent reply.

            Alone at night, Jack would find himself pondering BT.  This often left a sort of lump in his chest, the kind that felt an awful lot like yearning.  Sometimes, he would finger the communicator he never removed from his ear, wanting to reach out, but held back, uncertain of what he could say.  Similarly, BT remained quiet, even when the silence stretched.  He knew that Jack had some working out on his own to do.

            Finally, one evening, 10 days after the topic first came up, Jack realized he would come up with a solution.  He wanted to give it a try, whatever _it_ was.  He wasn't sure, and the uncertainty left him giddy and worried and his stomach would tumble over itself, but he was up for it anyway. However, BT was right: Virtual Reality simulations and digital avatars weren’t going to make the cut.

 

            Jack had been debating with himself whether to broach the topic or not for the last 25 minutes as he serviced BT in an otherwise quiet hangar.  He was hesitant, uncertain of the validity of what he was thinking, but also of the possible results.  The silence was beginning to make his skin crawl, and his hands fumble, and when he dropped the lubricant gun for the third time, and had to make the long climb back down off of BT’s body to retrieve it, he caved in.

 “What if we upload you into a smaller frame...? Like...” He trailed off, hoping to hell he didn't insult BT. “Overhaul a Stalker chassis...?”  BT was quiet at first, and Jack started to panic. “I mean, I know we'd have to completely wipe the OS,” He went on quickly, “and probably upgrade the hardware, but the size is just about right for what you want....right?” He chewed his lip. He didn’t actually _really_ know what BT wanted.  He had a pretty strong guess, but they hadn’t actually overtly discussed it. He only had a few comments, BT’s carefully controlled actions, and that _feeling_ of all-encompassing adoration lingering through the Link to go by.  BT was looking down at him and how the Titan could emote with no face and only one 'eye' was beyond Jack, but he could, and he did, and he looked fantastically shocked.

 _God I hope that wasn't an insult..._ Jack worried.

            “That... is a concept I hadn't thought of.” BT said at last, and to Jack's relief he sounded intrigued, not insulted.

            “I mean. We'd have to come up with one hell of an excuse if we're gonna sell it to the Commander.” Jack added.

            “Yes. But the concept has merit, even outside of our own ulterior motives.” 

            Somehow, the use of 'ulterior motives' made Jack blush a little.  He coughed.

            “Well, it's worth a shot, anyway, right? What's the worst that could happen?”

 

 

 

 

            “You're shitting me.” Briggs stared across the desk at Jack, eyebrows up, arms folded over her chest.  Jack cleared his throat.

            “I never understood that colloquialism,” BT's voice rattled through tiny speakers plugged into Jack's Helmet, resting at the corner of desk. Cooper had taken care to include BT in a meeting that very much involved him.

            “You gotta admit, if it works, it could come in real handy,” Jack said, smiling crookedly at her.  He struggled not to wipe his brow. Shit, he was sweating. A sudden wash of calm came over him – a special delivery from BT through their distance strained, but holding, Neural Link.  He tried to disguise a long calming breath, hoping it looked more like a yawn, if anything.

            “The Titan Frame is powerful but can become woefully restricted in tight spaces,” BT added.  “Our trip to Typhon would have gone much more smoothly if I had been able to accompany Jack more frequently.”

            Briggs eyes popped open a little wider at the very un-Titan like use of Jack's first name. Jack fought the urge to groan. _Way to blow our cover, BT!_ He thought. Maybe the Commander wouldn't think on it.

            Brigg's eyes narrowed.

            _Nope._ Jack cringed.

            “You just want to be able to fit into Cooper's apartment,” She accused, actually reaching out and jabbing the helmet with a finger.  BT fell silent. Jack cleared his throat.

            “Why would we want that?” He asked, trying to sound flippant. His voice was too tight, and her fierce gaze fixated on him. She laughed.

            “Oh, you're so busted.” She grinned, sitting forward.  “Fess up, BT!” She added.  Jack tensed, unsure of where this conversation was going.

            “About what?” BT demanded, and he sounded more than a little petulant. Jack couldn't help but grin, just a little. He had never heard BT modulate his voice so specifically before. Neither had Briggs, from her face, and her jaw hinged open a little. Her arms unfolded and her hands slapped down onto the desk lightly.

            “ _What_ have you been teaching him, Cooper?”  She demanded.  Jack would have been more worried but she was not doing well at concealing her smile.

            “Swear words, mostly,” BT quipped.

            Brigg's head snapped back to gaze at Jack's helmet, dumbfounded. Jack didn't bother to hold in his laugh.  He really did adore BT.

            “Sure,” Briggs said, slowly. “What else?” Her keen eyes had turned back on Jack, and her gaze bore into him. Heat rose up into his collar, and BT had gone suddenly quiet. The fleeting mood of mirth in the room had vanished.  When she wasn't provided an answer, she hardened. “That's an order. What's going on?” The silence stretched conspicuously, Jack frantically trying to think of a reasonable response.

            “I have learned,” BT broke in before Jack could say anything. “of my own choosing, with great research and consideration.” The Commander's frown softened into a look of puzzlement. “Sometimes with Cooper's assistance, and always with his good humor and understanding.”

            “Learned what?” Briggs pressed.

            “I am equal parts delighted and apprehensive to announce I appear to be developing true sentience,” BT finished.

            Briggs stood up suddenly from her seat, which clattered backwards from the force of the movement. Jack felt panic setting in, making his blood rush and his heart thunder. This was not supposed to have come up yet. He truly feared what might happen, if it got out to those who didn't value BT the way he does. There could be a lot of misunderstanding. He doubted the Militia wanted such powerful weapons to be capable of independent thought, let alone emotions.

            Jack had not realized he too had leapt to his feet, but he squared his shoulders, gaze fierce as he stared back at his commander, who remained speechless.

            “ _Don't_ hurt him!” He snarled.

            “ _Jack_!” BT's voice crackled through the speakers, as well as his communicator, but Jack's ears were ringing.

            Briggs backed up a step, both hands raised in a placating gesture.

            “Wouldn't dream of it,” She said softly. The red fog in his mind began to clear away.

            “Jack!” BT called to him again, and this time it registered. Horrified, Jack staggered back into his seat, slumping.

            “Sorry BT, I'm fine,” Jack groaned.  Briggs was giving him a wide-eyed stare, startled by his ferocity. When it was clear he had settled down, she relaxed, straightening up and fixing him a stern look.

            “That kind of misconduct could land you into a heap of trouble, Cooper.” He nodded, agreeing.

            “Yes, sir.”

            She sighed, turning away to set her chair upright once again. “That said...” She seated herself, tilting her head to smile softly. “I recognize that what you boys are going through.” She frowned a little. “I think.”

            _At least that's one of us,_ Jack thought wryly.

            “I'm going to support you on this one, but you'd better try _damned_ harder at selling that pitch you gave me to anyone else, you hear me?”

            “I'm concerned you've misconstrued our intentions,” BT said. “This upgrade is strictly strategic-”

            “You're a terrible liar, BT.” Briggs cut him off. Jack smiled a little, feeling the Titan's shock. She smirked. “Actually. I take that back. You're doing ok, but Cooper's face gives away _everything._ ” Jack gawped, but she went on before he or BT could protest. “I'm gonna back you on this anyway. Send me your proposal and I'll see what R&D can come up with.”

            “Roger that, Commander.” BT rumbled, a little too quickly.

            “Yes Sir,” Jack agreed with only slightly more control. He stood, disconnecting the leads to his helmet. He carefully pocketed the communicator, and fixed Briggs a somber smile before he left. “I'm...not sure what I'm getting myself into here, but I'll be damned if I get between BT and...” He paused, searching for the right word. “...himself.” He laughed a little. It sounded ridiculous.  “I... really appreciate what you're doing for him.”

            “Anyone else, I'd warn caution, but I don't think BT has a nefarious circuit in that big 'ol body of his.” Briggs said, smiling in the sweet sort of way one talks about a younger sibling. “I can't say upper command would approve of this... _any_ of it.  I can't help you if you get tangled up into trouble, so you two have to be _real_ careful, understand?”

            “We understand, Sir. He gets that his abnormality could be seen as a threat.  You only saw so much because we trust you.”

            “You sure use 'we' a lot.” Briggs observed.  Jack agreed.

            “Well that's the point, right? Pilot and Titan unified as a singular force?” Jack said. She gave him a long look. “I think we've been through more than most, and I'm sure the Double Link has something to do with it. He's...” Jack trailed off, weighing exactly what BT was to him - had it changed?  “He's my best friend. _Ever._ I'll do anything for him.”

            “ _Just_ Friends?” She pressed. They both knew it really wasn't her business, and her expression showed she didn't really expect an answer.  On a whim, and because he had to talk to _someone_ about it, he gave her one anyway.

            “Not for him,” Jack said, voice small. Her eyes got a little wider momentarily. 

            “You sure it's not just-”

            “I can _feel_ it. The Link...it's... really powerful.” He shivered a little, just thinking of it.

            “Holy shit,” She breathed.  He wondered what she was thinking, but didn't ask.

            “Yeah.”

            “But you're not...?” She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

            “I'm...” He scrubbed both hands over his face and through his hair.  “I can't be something I'm not, but...” He shook himself.  “I don't know what's going to happen.  I want the best for him. That's all.” She nodded. Cooper may have been unsure, but with his obvious devotion to his friend, she felt confident it would all turn out alright.

            “Me too. I'm gonna do what I can to help you kids out.”

            “Thank you, Sir. I mean it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit I was gonna wait another day to post this but I'm the biggest sucker ever.

            “ _Whoa..._ ” Jack stared up at the metallic body positioned before them in the hangar.  On either side of it stood a proud mother and father: Commander Briggs and her best Engineer.  Jack recognized the man, but had no concept of what his name might be. He didn’t bother asking.

  They had called BT and Jack to the hangar, where they now presented the pair with their handiwork.  Jack openly admired the design.  Under it all, there was the very basic framework of a Stalker, but it was barely recognizable. Instead, a leaner, stripped down mini BT facsimile waited.  Much to Jack's relief, gone was the creepy, wedge-shaped head, now redesigned to accommodate the Vanguard Class Optical and Data Array, the armor smoother and more reminiscent of the Militia's aesthetics. And...

            “It has my paint job.” BT observed, pleased.  The Titan stood right at Jack's shoulder, his massive knee joint looming out past him, and Jack diverted his attention from the mini-titan to give the joint an affectionate pat.

            “Well, it _is_ pretty sweet paint, BT.” Jack said. He felt buoyed, almost giddy, and didn't bother to ponder whether it was his own excitement or BT's that he felt. It didn't matter.

            “Until there's more data on whether this is viable tech, we also don't want any uninformed friendlies mistaking the unit for an enemy.  BT-7274's livery is almost universally recognized now,” The Engineer said.  “It's much safer to keep it recognizable.”  The man looked a little put off, perhaps unclear as to why anyone would want to _downsize_ a Titan. “That said, even at one-third scale, you're gonna be hard pressed to off it.” 

            “Oh, they're not going to be testing it in battle for quite some time,” Commander Briggs interjected.  “BT's going to have to learn how navigate a different body safely, before anything else.” The Engineer scowled.            

            “Is it really ready?” Jack asked, astonished.  Briggs nodded, grinning.  “You guys work quick!”

            “We do.” Briggs agreed cheerily. “Now go on, try it on.”  She waved her hands at BT, and the Titan blinked down at her obtusely, not understanding.

            “Your data core.” Jack said, lifting both hands up towards BT.  “I'll help,” he added.  BT blinked rapidly once more before crouching down low and shuttering his optic. There was a pop and a hiss and the whole core sprung forward out of the setting just enough that Jack could reach up and carefully extract it.

            He hated doing just this. It felt weird to hold all of BT in his hands, to reduce the Titan to a mute, glowing cylinder.  It also brought back memories he would prefer to forget. He huffed in a deep breath and turned, taking a moment to examine the setting on the new body, only to find it exactly the same as the one the core had just been removed from. Carefully, he pressed the data core in, until it caught on the inner mechanisms and retracted with a snap.  The whole frame shuddered, before the optical apertures flared to life, wide open, narrow, open again.  BT cycled through several settings before the whole head assembly swiveled and fixated on Jack.

            “Oh!” BT staggered back, almost toppling if not for steadying hands from both the Engineer and Commander Briggs.

            “Easy, Big Guy!” Briggs laughed. “You've still got gyros, use them!”

            BT paused, then slowly eased his weight forward slightly, regaining his balance. After a moment, he straightened, head swiveling as he gazed all around. 

            “This is an alarming perspective.” He said at last. Jack and Briggs both laughed. The Engineer was clearly determined to remain put off.

            “Tell me about it!” Jack said lightly, stepping forward.  This BT still had three or four inches on him, but to have that friendly blue gaze on-level with him was like coming home. “Now you know how I feel every time I disembark.”  He reached out, placing one palm against the broad chest plate. To his surprise, BT startled slightly, shuffling back and letting out a short electronic bleat.  Jack frowned. “You okay, Buddy?”

            “I...” BT turned to fix Briggs a long stare. “I didn't expect the sensornet to be so sensitive.” There was the barest drop in pitch to his voice.  The Engineer, not knowing BT, didn't notice, but Jack and the Commander did. She shot him a sly smile.

            “Well, if you're going to be able to navigate smaller spaces, it makes sense that you would be assigned missions accordingly. Increased dexterity and sensitivity are paramount.” BT had one hand grasped in the other, and was rubbing his own palm thoughtfully.

            “I see,” He said, and Jack thought his tone was a little odd. “I'm noticing a number of interesting and thoughtful upgrades.” He was still fixing Briggs a long stare, shutters tight with suspicion. It was making Jack a little uncomfortable.

            “Yep. Maybe best not to try them all in a rush, though.” Briggs said cryptically.

            “Agreed.”  At long last he turned his attention back on Jack, and the Pilot felt his breath leave him, a strange sense of anticipation making his skin crawl.

            “You kids have fun,” Briggs turned and headed out of the hangar, waving her Engineer along with her. “You know who to call if there's any trouble, yeah?” Jack saluted, nodding, and soon, they were alone.

            For a long few seconds, all that happened was a long, steady gaze between Titan and Pilot. BT shuffled a little, shifting his weight.

            “As exciting as this development is, I'm more concerned at the moment I may fall over,” BT blurted.

 

            Fall over he did. Repeatedly.  The center of gravity was different, and the more human posture was taking some adjusting, but after twenty minutes of hard work – BT running data as fast as he could, and Jack continuously helping to leverage his friend back to his feet – they eventually made it out of the hangar and into the ramp beyond.

            BT didn't mind all the tumbles.  His new armor was coated in sensors, and the warmth of Jack's hands blazed like meteorites over his plating. It was all he could do to contain his reactions so that Jack wouldn't notice, but it was delightful.

            Another hour passed, the two simply walking through the gardens surrounding the base.  BT's movements came easily, even naturally now. Especially once he discovered he didn't need to fall down to get Jack to touch him.  The Pilot had barely let him out of reach, in fact, constantly keeping a hand on his wrist, back or shoulder. It was, BT decided, precisely what they had been missing.

            They stayed out until night came, and only then did they venture back into the base.  Cutting through the hangar, they passed BT's regular body and paused.

            “You wanna...?” Jack tilted his chin up, wordlessly offering assistance.  BT thought on this.  For all intents and purposes, he should, but he preferred to stay with Jack.

            “I would rather maintain your company, if you don't mind.” BT said.  He broke Jack's gaze, giving the man room to tell him no if he needed to.

            “Good.” Jack barely paused before answering, turning on his heel and heading towards the interior of the base. “Let's go.”

           

            A brief stop at the cafeteria so Jack could grab a meal on the go proved BT to be something of a celebrity.  A crowd of soldiers gathered around him while he waited by the door, delighted by his presence in their midst, and impressed by the concept of a more mobile vessel for the powerful AI.  He endured the attention, but kept his gaze fixed on Jack, who actually had to elbow his way back to the Titan. To his relief, the crowd parted easily for BT, but the attention had been growing overwhelming.

            “Was it like this for you as well?” He asked as they reached the much quieter hallways of the dormitories. Jack shrugged.

            “I didn't get out much...while you were away.” He said, evasive.

            “I see.” BT let it go and walked on in silence, for the first time ever matching Jack's stride. It felt good, to be this in synch with Jack, to be this close to him without concern for his wellbeing.  He gazed all around as they walked, soaking in the bland gray walls with as much hunger as he did a sunset, or a new species of tree he hadn't noticed before. His new awareness of the world made everything feel new and beautiful to him.  Beside him, Jack chuckled softly, and BT redirected his attention back to Jack.

            “It’s good.” Jack said softly. “You being this happy.” He stopped, palming a sensor pad next to one of many doors in this hallway. BT carefully noted its location in sequence among the others. “Here,” he brought up the security menu, producing an authorization keycode for BT. “So you can get in.”

            His apartment was no more than a two room studio, but as military accommodations went, it was the stately reward of a hero.  Up until this very moment, its size had bothered Jack, who felt tremendously unworthy.  Finally, the real hero had come home. BT stood in the middle of the sparsely furnished room, head swiveling as he examined the space. There was a couch, table and chairs. A tiny kitchenette, and through a doorway, a neatly made bed and dresser. BT took stock of it all, noting the lack of customization or personal items that most humans used to make their living quarters home. It was, in general, notably devoid of anything particularly unique to Jack.

            “Uhm.” Jack broke the silence, and BT thought he looked a little embarrassed. “Have a seat?” He gestured to the couch, and for a moment BT struggled with the command, before understanding fully.

            “So many things to learn...” BT mused aloud as he shuffled over to the couch. Standing over it, he considered the padded object.  He had never _sat_ before, never needed to, never wanted to, for he did not experience fatigue the way humans did, and Titans had been designed so that there was no necessity for sitting. It was a purely human concept.  Across the tiny room, Jack stood propped against a wall by one shoulder, watching passively. Jack's scrutiny should not have impeded BT, but somehow it did.  He realized belatedly that he didn't understand the mechanics of the motion. “You first,” he insisted at last. Jack smiled, catching on.  He approached the other end of the couch, turned his back on it, but kept his gaze on BT.

            “Lean forward a little, knees bent. Ease down, but don't worry if you fall back- that's the point of the padding.” He seated himself, exaggeratedly slowly, and then waited. BT shuffled, turned, crouched, and unceremoniously flopped backwards with a squelch of static. He bounced slightly on the springs, tense, before relaxing his posture and letting the furniture support him. It felt completely alien to him, but he stayed put. “There you go!” Jack cheered. “You can use your arms to lever yourself up when you want to move.”

            “I'm here now, so I'll stay put, thanks.” BT said dryly.  He turned and examined the arm rest at his side, carefully propping an elbow on it, mirroring Jack.

            Silence fell, and after a few minutes, Jack hauled himself and his take-away dinner to the table nearby, tucking in to it.  BT let him eat in peace, continuing to examine the room, and also himself.

            He had five fingers now, increasing his dexterity.  Each digit was long and slender, built for sensitivity and precision rather than the massive and powerful hands of a Vanguard Titan. He had legs, ankles and feet much like a human had. Gone was the extra leg joint that allowed him immaculate balance.  He tapped his own thigh with a metallic ping, and examined the sensor signals that came with it. He could differentiate temperature, density, weight and pressure even in places that didn't make any sense to do so. He prodded his arm, torso, and then his other hand, all with similar results.

            “Some of the modifications to this frame make no sense with regard to battle,” BT observed.  “I suspect Commander Briggs might have done me some extra favors.”  Jack looked up from his meal, eyebrow up.

            “Oh yeah?”

            BT picked up a cushion from the couch, squeezed it experimentally a few times before carefully returning it to where it had been.

            “I seem to have an unnecessarily comprehensive sense of touch.” 

            Jack fumbled his fork.

            “That devil!” He declared, but immediately shrank a little under BT's stern gaze.

            “You told her.” BT said softly. Jack set aside his meal and moved to sit beside BT once more.

            “Yeah. She wants to help you.” He nudged BT's foot with his own. “You okay?”  BT tried a nod, but the gesture came out over-exaggerated.

            “Yes.” He tried again, and decided the second nod felt more natural. “Yes. I'm glad you spoke up for me.” There was an unusually long pause, and Jack could feel the uncertainty seeping out of BT.

            “What is it?” He asked.  BT almost didn't answer.

            “I also appear, if the System Information File is accurate, equipped for sexual intercourse.”  He turned his gaze down to his own lap. “An access plate can be removed.”

            Jack felt like he might combust. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat.  He wasn't ready for this.

            “That...”         

            “Wasn't your recommendation, I know.   Even if I knew what to do with it, I'm not going to put any of it to practice any time soon.  It doesn't seem right.” He turned back to Jack. “I know you're uncomfortable.” He reached out, very lightly brushing the back of Jack's wrist with his knuckles.  “I believe she means well, but Commander Briggs might have misconstrued my intentions.”

            Jack's imagination was tumbling down a rabbit hole of possibilities that was starting to make his blood boil just a little. He cleared his throat. 

            “Well, anything's possible, I guess.” He said.  Why did he feel just a little disappointed?  “Little steps.  Let's worry about getting you on your feet without falling over before you worry about. Um. Recreation.”

            “I concur.” BT sounded relieved, but from what, Jack wasn't sure. He still had one arm extended, brushing up and down his hand in slow, feather light passes that made Jack's whole arm tingle sweetly. He reached out, catching the mechanical hand in his own, and made a show of examining it.   The touch caught BT off guard and Jack could feel the thrill go through his friend, the fingers in his grip twitching slightly.  He gave BT a gentle squeeze, smiling when BT gripped him back briefly.  BT's optic was wide open, glowing fiercely, his gaze locked on their joined hands.  “This,” BT whispered. “Was what I hoped for.  To be able to reach to you, connect beyond the cockpit, without risking crushing you, or missing completely.” BT tugged gently on Jack's arm, and he acquiesced, scooting up closer to BT until he was flush against BT's side.  The plating, to his surprise, was warm, and he sank into it, sighing as equally warm arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and eventually hoisted him up and over so that he sat squarely across the bot's lap.  He let it all happen without protest, his temple coming to rest on the curved metal of BT's shoulder.  “This is what I meant,” BT said softly, and Jack ached a little from the bitter-sweetness in his friend's words.  He knew exactly what the Titan meant.   “I'm not sure I can bring myself to let go, Jack.” BT admitted into the silence.  Jack curled in a little closer. He felt warm, and safe, and BT's words made his chest swell with joy.

            “You don't have to.” He murmured. “Not yet, anyway.”

            “Good.” BT nodded to himself. “Good.” 

 

            Jack had no recollection of falling asleep, and yet he found himself sitting up in his bed, the surrounding room dark. His shoes were gone, but he was otherwise dressed under neatly laid covers, tucked in tight around him. He noticed the dim glow from BT's optic before he saw the rest of the Titan propped against the opposite wall.

            “BT?”

            The glow brightened, BT lifting his head to focus on Jack.

            “You should be sleeping,” He said softly. Jack glanced over at the clock on his nightstand.  0330. He shrugged.

            “Yeah.  How did you get me off the couch without waking me?” He asked.  BT blinked dolefully at him, and Jack felt the wash of affection through their link, and sent back his own.

            “Very carefully,” BT answered. Jack chuffed out a small laugh.

            “You must be getting your balance figured out.”

            “Yes. I would like to investigate agility in the morning,” BT said. Jack nodded, yawning.

            “Please go back to sleep. We can talk when you're rested.” BT plead, “I'm not going anywhere.”  Jack smiled broadly, but laid back down and, to his surprise, BT stepped forward to carefully pull the covers back over him. A million things to say crowded into Jack's mind, but he remained silent, letting slumber swallow him once again.

 

 

 

            By noon, BT had blown past Lastimosa, and Jack's Gauntlet times, straight to the top of the leader board with an absolutely inhuman 14.82 second run, and the general consensus was that, yeah, he'd gotten this agility thing figured out.  Target practice had been a joke, the AI's old targeting subroutines coming back without delay, but still he pushed on, craving more. By sunset, Jack had been far more exhausted than any day (yes even _that_ one) on the battlefield had ever left him, trying to keep up with his friend. He wondered, bemused, if they would have a hard time getting BT back into his full-sized body when the time came, but for now, he reveled in his friend's lust for living.

            BT made no effort to hide his exuberance, trotting in circles around Jack as he limped his way through the halls to his apartment that evening.  The surrounding members of the Marauder Corps whistled and cheered the bot on in his antics as they passed. BT had been shy at first, but was learning to enjoy the positive attention. Jack simply enjoyed seeing his friend get the recognition he deserved.

            Happiness didn't make it hurt any less though, in his hips, knees and heels. His tired human body just wasn't in the same league as BT.  Once they were back to his apartment, Jack sank into his couch with a groan, exhausted.

            “You've got better batteries than me, BT.” He grunted as he yanked his boots off. BT almost didn't catch the idiom, nearly taking him literally before getting what he meant.  Another burst of pride shot through Jack.  BT was learning quicker every day.

            “I didn't mean to exhaust you so,” BT said, and his monocular gaze had turned concerned. Jack shrugged, stretching.

            “Nothing a hot shower and an eight hour nap won't fix.” He stood again, groaning softly, and was already heading for the washroom. “In fact, if you don't mind waiting, I'm gonna get on that shower bit.” BT gave him a thumbs up.

            “I have some research to do while I wait,” he assured. Jack returned the gesture with a grin and vanished into his room. 

            BT listened despite himself as Jack stripped down, then cranked the water on full-flow in the shower. There was a wait while the water warmed up followed by a long, loud groan of delight that must have meant the hot water was doing the trick.  Feeling somewhat voyeuristic BT did his best to divert his attention.  He collected a datapad from Jack's belongings, and returned to the couch with it, sitting much more gingerly than he had the day before, subroutines properly programmed to allow him full mobility now.  His right index fingertip could fold back to reveal a data plug, and he connected directly to the pad, tapping into the universal network without delay. 

            Twenty three minutes later, Jack emerged, wet hair clinging to his scalp, bare shoulders beaded with water that he dabbed at with a towel. Too-large sweatpants clung to his hips, threatening to fall at the slightest breath.

            BT had seen Jack wet before, and he had seen him both partially and fully undressed before as well, but not since his way of seeing the man had shifted.  He caught himself mapping out every single contour of skin over bone, especially over the chest plate and clavicle structures.  Jack, fully aware of being stared at, canted his head sideways to try and meet BT's gaze.  The Titan blinked guiltily and waved the datapad somewhat uselessly.

            “I was researching healing techniques for fatigue, but it looks like the shower was sufficiently helpful.” He had been researching massage techniques, confident his particularly nimble hands could do the job, but was now feeling bashful in the face of all that bare skin.  He remembered how the surprise contact of bare skin on his sensors had nearly shorted him yesterday.  He wanted the feeling again and yet, inexplicably, also recoiled from it.        

            “Yeah?”  Jack came and plopped into the couch right beside BT, and he took the datapad, cuing up what BT had been downloading. “Deep tissue massage?” He flipped through a few pages, skimming.  His face lit up, interested. “Oh man, what I wouldn't give...” He trailed off, looking back at BT.  “You would do this?”

BT nodded, deciding he didn't need to point out that yes, that was the specific point of his efforts. “Yes, of course.” He said instead, and then added, “Whatever you need.”  That last part sounded a little overly subservient to BT, but Jack smiled warmly.   

            “I would really, _really_ appreciate it,” Jack said, his face open and eager.  BT stood from the couch, touching Jack's elbow and gently directing him over.

            “On your belly.” Jack complied. “Arms up,” BT instructed, gently gripping each of Jack's wrists and positioning them on a cushion above Jack's head. Jack went lax, letting BT adjust his position as necessary.

            Without knowing any better, there would have been no discerning BT's hands from a human's as he pressed his fingertips down on either side Jack's spine carefully, testing his strength.  As he squeezed the muscles at the top of his shoulders, dragging his thumbs down and back up again, there would be no telling him from a professional masseuse either. Jack let out a happy little groan as BT dug into a particularly troublesome knot in his lower back. BT stopped, pulling his hands away, and Jack let out a tiny whine.

            “Nooo BT that was a happy sound please don't stop!” He kept his face pressed into the couch cushion, his voice muffled, and was delighted when BT resumed right where he had let off.

            “Your audio signals for pain and pleasure are too similar,” BT complained. “I worry.”

            “I'll tell you if you go too hard, don't worry,” Jack promised.

            They fell into a comfortable silence then, and BT worked his way down Jack's shoulders and back without incident.  Jack was swimming in a happy, mushy haze, and didn't mind the elbow digging into the top of his buttocks until BT's free hand gripped him by the hip. For some reason, that lit pure fireworks off in Jack, and he felt his heart begin to hammer as he became brutally aware of the size of the hand against him. He swallowed, hoping BT was too focused on what he was doing to notice Jack's sudden shift in biometrics. Pinned painfully between himself and the couch seat, a half-mast erection was starting to build.  Without him realizing it, BT had stopped.

            “Jack?”

            For some reason, the way BT whispered his name made it worse, and he clamped his eyes shut, trying to focus on...something else. Anything.

            “Are you... Jack is everything ok?” BT pulled away completely, standing over him now.  A wash of cold air fell over Jack's bare back and he realized that there had been a notable warmth radiating from his friend's chassis. He shivered.

            “I'm Okay, Buddy.” Jack said, mentally begging BT not to ask. He didn't. Instead, he left the room, returning with the blanket off of Jack's bed. He draped it over Jack's shoulders.

            “I recommend you drink ample water soon, to help wash out the lactic acids released from your muscles.” BT said, carefully professional. He didn't ask Jack to verify his condition, nor did he comment on it, which was more than enough proof that he was perfectly aware of what had just happened.  “My apologies if I got too rough.” He added, intentionally obtuse.

            Swaddled in the big blanket, Jack felt safe to sit up without further exposing himself. 

            “Naah, you did great,” He assured, swallowing. “I really appreciate your help.” BT's piercing gaze was trained on him, knowing, but the Titan merely nodded. Jack was off the hook.

            Later, when Jack rose to go to bed, BT retained his seat on the couch.  When Jack closed the door to his bedroom, the Titan did not protest, or question him, but merely called out well wishes for the night.

            Jack lay sprawled in bed, staring guiltily up at the ceiling. Too aware of his friend in the next room, and the power of the Neural Link, he kept his hands fisted by his sides.  The persistent arousal tenting his sweats would go unaddressed. He rolled over, cringing as he pinned himself, and threw his pillow over his head. _I'm sorry, BT..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping that this stuff inspires someone, because writing, then re-reading your own fics out of desperation feels way too much like masturbating. X)  
> Which is something poor Jack-o here ain't doin', even though maybe he should.  
> I would love to say that last bit was written to "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid, but it wasn't.  
> And finally: I want you all to know I've actually PUT DOWN the controller on my third playthrough of TF2 in order to get back to writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun-sized is always better.

 

 

            Their first mission using the now fully christened Titan Infantry-Scale Equipment was a monumental success.  BT could carry the TISE on board his larger self, and had perfected switching between bodies with ease and efficiency.

            Their second mission gave him the reputation of being somewhat of a brawler, and after the third, gained renown for being a crack-shot with a Softball grenade launcher.

            Jack couldn't have been prouder, and it certainly appeared that BT was tremendously satisfied with the turn of events.

            Off duty, he remained by Jack's side almost constantly using the TISE, to the point that Jack had a charging station installed in his apartment. BT no longer wanted to recharge alone in the hangar, and keeping the entire charging rack was still more efficient and less cumbersome than stockpiling spare batteries.

             In public, there was no real hiding their attachment to one another, though if anyone questioned it as being more than the legendary bond between Pilot and Titan, they kept politely quiet.  BT was an unabashed hugger, not caring who or what saw him, but he had not once attempted to escalate things between himself and Jack.  Jack was beginning to assume he and Briggs had gotten the wrong impression. Jack tried not to let the niggling sense of disappointment sink in. Most days, he was acceptably successful.

            _Most_ days.

           

            “Oh shit! Did that _hurt_?!” Jack sprang back, almost dropping the scrub brush he was holding.

            In hindsight, cleaning the mud, blood, and carbon off of BT's TISE while he was still installed in it, using his shower, no less, might have been an awful idea. There was debris and filth splattered over the tiled walls, nearly to the ceiling. BT had been doing fine on his own until he discovered he couldn't reach the plating along his spinal structure at all, and had summoned Jack for help. Jack had picked up an old scrub brush and had made a single pass with it, only for BT to bleat out a burst of shrill static.

            “N-no.” His vocal processor reset in an uncanny mimicry of a stutter. BT had turned back around to face Jack, who was now splattered in water and soap where he stood outside the shower stall, and eyed the brush, his optical array almost fully shuttered into a glare. “I don't like how that feels.”

            Jack sometimes forgot how sensitive the sensornet of this unit was.  He could kick BT's Titan body and the AI would only barely notice. He also had a suspicion that BT intentionally turned up the sensitivity outside of combat. The bot paused, head canted slightly, and Jack knew this meant BT was doing a dictionary search. “It probably classifies as a tickle.” He stuffed a sopping wet rag into Jack's hands, and demanded, “No brush.” Jack laughed, tossing the brush aside as if surrendering a weapon.    

            “You're no fun,” Jack complained playfully. “Telling me something as juicy as that you're ticklish and then demanding I don't tickle!” He draped the rag over his fingers and dug into a seam in the armor to scrape out a pile of mud.

            By now, Jack's shirt was soaked by overspray anyway, so he took his time, going top down with long, circular sweeps.  He paused occasionally to rinse the rag of mud and then would double back to detail.   They both fell silent, and Jack's mind drifted to the night BT had decided to train himself in massage. He wondered if what he was doing now did anything good for BT.  He reached out, running his bare hand over the beautifully interlocking plates of the armor protecting BT's spinal strut, and the Titan turned quickly to look at him, optic bright. Jack withdrew, uncertain of what he had been thinking of doing.

            “Um.”

            BT blinked at him expectantly, waiting for Jack to continue.

            “I was just wondering...if it felt good?  I was thinking of how good at massage you are, and wondering if I could ever...” He trailed off, could feel BT's attention boring into him, both in his gaze, and through the Link. BT's gaze dropped down, and Jack realized he was starting to get hard again.   Words left him completely.  At length, BT reached out and extracted the rag, forgotten, from Jack's hand, and tossed it onto the shower floor. He then reached out and swiftly shut off the water.  The silence of the room, broken only by the echoes of water dripping off of BT's frame, was deafening.

            Jack was still staring, captivated, up at BT. He wanted to turn and run, but his friend's gaze had him pinned. Slowly, and with far more delicacy than necessary, BT reached out, wrapping each hand around one of Jack's biceps.  He leaned in, bumping Jack's forehead with his own sensor array gently.

            “I _love_ you, Jack.”  Jack had heard it before, felt it, and heard it some more, but now his knees went weak with the words. “I feel your turmoil,” BT went on, vocalizer turned down to a whisper.  “Whatever you decide, whenever you decide it.” Jack wanted to declare he knew what he wanted, but he realized, he really truly did not. “I am patient, and we will always be friends, no matter what.” BT finished. With that, he gingerly stepped around Jack who was still glued to the shower entryway, and disappeared into the rest of the apartment.

            Jack's heart hammered.  BT said he was patient, but somehow, Jack felt like _this was it._   He threw uncertainty to the wind, and, spinning on his heel, darted after his friend.

            “BT!”

            He caught BT just through the bedroom door into the living room area, dripping tiny puddles.   BT turned and faced him, silent.

            “I...” _No. No words._ He cut himself off, and instead planted both palms flat against the bot's chestplate, gently pushing him back until he sat into the couch.  Jack let himself fall after him, landing squarely in BT's lap.  Both of BT's hands went to his hips, then immediately retracted.  BT remembered all too well what had happened the last time he had unwittingly gripped Jack this way.  Jack barely seemed to notice. He had draped himself fully over BT, tucking his head into BT's neck, arms curling around his sides.  Jack dug his fingertips into the seams in the armor, and the gentle intrusion into his innards made BT's net light up.  He gripped Jack by the shoulders, unsure of what else to do. 

            “Jack...”

            BT could detect the rise in temperature, especially in the man’s groin, noticed the sharp rise in his pulse, the hitch in his breathing.  He could feel Jack's mind haze with arousal through the Link. He let Jack cling to him, and waited.

            After a moment Jack sat up and away, although still straddling BT's legs, and BT thought it was over, that maybe Jack had, regrettably, come to his senses after all.  He quickly discovered he was incorrect, his processor whizzing audibly as Jack simply tore off his soaked shirt, casting it away. He caught up BT's wrists, one in each hand, and levered BT's hands out to his torso.  BT let out a little squawk of surprise at the feeling of Jack's warmth in his palms.  He yanked them away.

            “Jack!”  Jack was squirming slightly on BT's thighs, and BT planted his hands over Jack's shoulders again, urging him to be still. “Wait...”  Jack's eyes were hazy, fogged with lust, and fear, and desperation, and when BT stopped him, maybe just a little pain as well.  “Jack...” BT lowered the volume to his vocalizer again. “Why are you doing this? Is it for you, or for me?”

            Jack looked like he had been slapped, and his expression turned clearer, albeit more agonized for it. He turned his head away.

            “What's the difference?” Jack breathed. Sometimes, he felt like he and BT were merging, that his individuality was vanishing. It wasn't an entirely bad feeling, but at this very moment, it was affecting his judgment.

            BT lifted his hands to cradle Jack's face carefully. He ached for Jack- longing, hoping, and sympathizing.

            “You are you. You have your needs, hopes and desires.  Yes, sometimes they are very much like mine -or mine like yours, but you will always be precisely whomever you make yourself to be.  You taught me this.  It is the most important lesson I have ever learned.”  He ran a thumb over a high cheekbone, appreciating the feel of stubble and flesh over delicate bones.  Jack's warmth burned into his circuitry, and BT cataloged everything.  Jack gripped his wrists again, but neither pushed nor pulled, simply holding on instead, and stared back sadly.  BT repeated, “I ask again. Whom is this for?”

            Jack stared into BT's searing gaze, until the azure glow seemed to swallow him.  His hands shook minutely, barely noticeable even to BT's heightened senses. Jack closed his eyes against the glow, steeling himself.

            “Me.” He drew in a long, quivering breath.  “I want this.” He let it out, slowly, clawing for control.  He opened his eyes and BT could see he was himself once more. “If it's what you want also.”  His voice dropped as he spoke the last words, and BT experienced a shock of excitement. Jack felt it too, and he knew his Pilot had his answer, but spoke anyway.

            “Yes.”

            BT's hands were roving, gently twisting from Jack's lax grip to glide up and over the Pilot's shoulders and down his back.  Jack lowered his chin to his chest, rocking forward to allow BT better access. 

            BT had long since mapped out every cell in Jack's body, going so far as to stealthily use ultrasound for the parts a surface scan wouldn't reveal, but now he used a third media to memorize every curve, line, and muscle. Jack gasped and twisted under greedy hands as BT palmed every surface he could reach, combing his hands through shaggy, damp hair, pressing his fingertips lightly to count every bump in the man's spine, running his thumbs down his sides, across his belly and back up to revel in the acutely toned musculature of the man's abdomen and chest. He felt Jack's pulse begin to race erratically when one thumb brushed over his Adam’s apple, and BT took the barest pause to note the reaction, saving the information for later.

            Jack squirmed into the attention, letting out little gasps here and there while BT explored. His hips hitched, subtly grinding on BT, and BT relented, finally reaching between them to carefully palm the man’s erection.  Jack gave a long shuddering gasp, his posture reversing, spine arched, head thrown back. 

            “It’s really that good?” BT said, and his voice was low, almost a purr, and Jack straightened out, staring in breathless awe at the bot. He hadn’t heard BT do that before, and the effect was electric.

            “Y-yeah…” Jack stammered. His hips jerked into BT’s palm, and BT canted his head as if to smile, and twisted his wrist slightly, watching hungrily as Jack seized, the bones in his throat bobbing as he swallowed a moan. BT watched as Jack fumbled with the closure on his pants with shaking, sweat coated hands for a moment before gently brushing them away to help.

            “I know how this works,” BT said.

            Jack watched, captivated, as his pants were opened. He backed off of BT’s lap to stand before him, and the Titan carefully caught the waistbands, tugging downward.  The fabric pooled at his ankles and he stood bare, watching BT examine him.  Jack was flagged at full attention, head slick with precum.  His chest heaved, breathing heavy with excitement. He shivered under his friend’s gaze.  Through their link, it was not lust that Jack felt from BT, but intrigue, and an all-encompassing joy and affection, the depth of which Jack wasn’t sure humans could be capable of.

            One synthetic hand curled around the small of his back, ushering him back in close.  Jack stepped up, knees shaking, to once again straddle BT’s thighs. He eased into the open grip of BT’s free hand, and carefully, one finger at a time, it closed around him.

            Jack hissed through his teeth, fighting for composure.

            “None of that,” BT’s grip tightened deliciously, stroking upward.  “I want to see you come apart.” Jack bucked, groaning into BT’s shoulder, and BT released Jack, swiftly repeating the gesture, pumping his erection with swift, sure movements.  Jack’s hands curled over metal shoulders, fingers digging back into the seams at BT’s back.  Static crackled over his fingertips, making his arms tingle.  “Yes…” BT tugged Jack closer with his free hand, their bodies flush except where his hand was trapped between them, still expertly working Jack’s member. Jack’s hips were moving in earnest now, rising to meet BT’s movements.  He tipped forward, standing on his knees over BT, face buried in the series of actuators and cables that made up the juncture between BT’s neck and shoulder, aware through the haze of his own nearing release that BT was indeed very much enjoying the attention he was getting there as Jack nuzzled the more pliant surfaces.   On a whim, he wrapped his mouth around the curve of one of the smaller panels, and enjoyed a startled burst of static from BT’s vocalizer, the hand on his back tightening reflexively. “Again!” BT plead. He adjusted his grip, hand spread wide over Jack’s ass, fingers curling down between the backs of his thighs to gently explore the hot skin between. Jack cried out softly, and obeyed BT’s command, biting down hard enough to scrape the paint. BT let out a stuttering bleat that might have been Jack’s name, and re-doubled his efforts pumping Jack.  The rush of BT’s reaction, coupled with the increased friction made Jack’s blood rush in his ears. 

            “C-close…B..T…!”

            The hand across his ass shifted, a thumb brushing over his entrance and Jack lost it, crying out into BT’s neck as he bucked roughly against the metal body supporting him, and unloaded over BT’s hand.

            BT continued to move, riding through his orgasm with him, the motions gradually lessening his grip softening until he came to rest at the same time as Jack.  At long last, Jack went slack, draping himself over BT.  He waited, listening to the Pilot’s heavy breathing hitch and heave as he came down slowly, enjoying the slow river of bliss easing through the Neural Link.  He pulled it in, examined it as closely as he examined everything from Jack, and filed it away to treasure forever.

            “Whoa…” Jack breathed at last, breaking the long silence. BT had wiggled his arm free from between their bodies, and had both hands over the man’s shoulder blades, cradling him against his own body.  Jack peeled his eyes back open, wondering when he had clamped them shut so tightly, and sat up enough to look BT in the optic.  “You okay?” He asked, unsure of what BT might have gained from their activities. He could still feel the glow of wonderment and joy through the Link, and something unidentifiable but powerful as well, but perhaps even BT didn’t know just yet.

            BT blinked happily at him, the glow of his optical unit dimming sweetly.

            “Definitely Okay.” BT said, and he had gotten the tone right in his vocal modulator that the warmth came through.  Jack grinned, enjoying the little shiver that went down his spine.  BT would soon be able to do pure voodoo with his voice, once he got his intonations perfected. “You are quite the spectacle to behold, Jack.” BT broke his musings and the words themselves, forget the sultry tone, made Jack’s stomach do a cartwheel between his ribs. One hand left Jack’s back to caress his face, long fingers threading into his hair. “I can’t wait for an encore.”

            Jack laughed, flattered, and also a little daunted by the prospect. He was exhausted- deliciously, overwhelmingly spent. He reached up, running a thumb over the rough patch in BT’s paint where he had bit him.

            “I messed your paint up a little,” he observed.

            “Nobody will notice. It’ll be our happy little secret.”  Jack’s neck went red at the prospect, knowing, as BT did, that he would indeed remember this every time he saw the subtle marks.  BT would wear it proudly for exactly that reason.

           

            Jack had eventually gone cold, and had to extract himself from BT’s embrace. The Titan escorted him back to the shower to clean up, and then Jack was left to his own introspection.  He worried that their activities had been misled, but for the life of him, couldn’t convince himself of any proof that it was.  BT, while significantly more composed than Jack had been, had clearly enjoyed himself, and seemed to have gotten what he wanted out of the encounter.  Jack wondered if there was a way to bring a sort of sexuality to the AI, or if it simply wasn’t possible. He vowed to try. In the meantime, if BT said he was happy, Jack simply had to trust him.

            Jack himself was another topic of deep consideration. He had no misgivings that his affection for BT was real, and figured that maybe sexual attraction was the next logical step, but the niggling worry remained. That it was just lust. That he was taking advantage of BT. That he would break BT’s heart, so to speak.

            “Stop that.” BT called from the next room. Jack jumped a little, forgetting that he was supposed to be bathing, not just standing in the shower in a trance. BT had noticed his worrying, and while the Titan could have no concrete knowledge of what it was that was worrying Jack, he supposed the AI was more than smart enough to figure it out.  He didn’t bother responding, but instead focused on the thought of BT, pulling the affection out of his pores and pushing it into the Link, flooding his partner with the emotion.  The feeling BT returned to him was like fireworks, and Jack could almost see the bursts of colorful sparks behind his eyelids. The worry eased away without him noticing.

            Jack took his time, enjoying the post-coital glow, and the heat of the shower. When he finally emerged, nearly forty minutes later, he was surprised to see BT waiting for him, propped in the doorway. Jack’s eyebrows went up as the feeling through their link registered: indescribable but for its intensity and energy.

            “BT?”

            “I decided,” BT said, and his voice was low, almost sultry, sending a wave of heat through Jack’s abdomen. “I’m not done with you yet.” Jack’s eyes widened as the words registered.

            _Holy hell…_ Butterflies burst to life in his stomach, a dizzying mixture of excitement and anxiety.  Jack reached for a towel, and BT caught his arm, stopping him short.

            “I noticed something,” BT said, and his tone was momentarily serious. “I want to try.” He caught up Jack’s other wrist.  “But if I overstep your comfort, you need to tell me immediately.”

            Jack wouldn’t have imagined he would be ready to perform again so quickly, but something in BT’s words made Jacks’ belly tighten deliciously. He nodded, eyes wide. BT nodded solemnly in return, and backed out of the washroom, tugging Jack along, dripping, with him.

            Jack tugged at BT’s grip experimentally, but the Titan didn’t release him. Instead, he took one more step and then swiftly hoisted Jack up by the wrists, effortlessly tossing him to land squarely onto his bed.  Jack gave a little cry, startled, and stared agape up at BT as the bot followed him, climbing up to crouch over his body almost too fast to see.  The grip on Jack’s arms never relented.

            “Do you trust me?” BT asked, his voice low and rough.  All at once, Jack’s dick sprang into full hardness, the sudden erection painful. He gasped, and stared up at BT, speechless. “ _Do you trust me?”_ BT repeated, leaning in to leverage his weight onto Jack’s wrists slightly. Jack nodded. Of course he did. “Say it.” BT said, softening his tone just slightly, noticing as a little too much fear occluded Jack’s arousal. Jack swallowed hard as the game BT was playing registered.

            “Yes.  I trust you, BT.”

            Saying the words aloud had a wild effect on Jack, and his entire body burned with lust.  BT shifted, transferring one of Jack’s wrists so that he gripped both one-handed, over Jack’s head. BT’s hand wrapped fully around both wrists together, and the power there made Jack quiver. BT planted his now free hand over Jack’s belly, and he dragged it upwards, in a long, sensuous slide. Fingers splayed open, BT’s hand was big enough that the thumb and fifth digit both passed over Jack’s ribs on either side. Jack arched upwards, tugging against BT’s grip slightly, wanting to return the touch.  He was not released. Meanwhile, BT’s free hand had made it up to Jack’s clavicle, and continued until his palm rested squarely over Jack’s throat. Jack seized, going still.  BT paused, carefully analyzing the rapid breathing, the dilation of the Pilot’s pupils, and his hammering pulse.  Slowly, and very, very carefully, BT closed his fingers down.  He did not squeeze, making a point to only hold, not choke. Jack’s head tilted back, actually exposing his neck further as his jaw hinged open and his eyes clamped shut.

            BT had anticipated a positive reaction, but the display of total surrender stunned him.

            “Wow…” He murmured, and Jack’s eyes cracked back open to stare hazily back at him.  BT could feel the tiny bones of the man’s neck move slightly under his hand as Jack panted, taut with anticipation. Between them, Jack’s legs worked, trying to find purchase, the man desperate to find friction for his visibly throbbing erection. BT glanced down, between them, and lowered himself down slightly, giving Jack just enough access to grind against his torso, if he stretched. Jack’s hips bucked up, pressing his heat against one of BT’s thighs wantonly. “Did I say you could do that?” BT asked softly.  Jack froze, the cloud of lust clearing way for shock in wide, brown eyes.

            “What…?” His chest was heaving up and down almost violently, the muscles in his abs tight and quivering.  His knees shook against BT’s legs as the Titan shifted to straddle him. BT released Jack’s throat, using his newly freed hand to caress the man’s face.  Jack relaxed slightly, his pulse dropping down to a safer pace.

            “Trust me.” BT said gently. “My intention is not to harm you.”  He released Jack’s wrists, and the pilot lifted his hands to BT’s shoulders.  He pulled BT down close, hugging him tight.

            “I know.” Jack smiled and then, without warning, reached between them to catch at the panel between BT’s hips, deftly finding the release mechanism.  The cover fell away, revealing BT’s special equipment.  BT’s optical shutter opened wide, then immediately narrowed, his stare smoldering.  His phallus pressurized right into Jack’s hand, making the man gasp.  Recovering from the shock, Jack gripped BT firmly, squeezing hard. BT’s hips jerked.

            “J-j-j-jaa-ack.” The stutter, Jack decided, was utterly delicious.

            “Looks like you’re set up for higher sensor output here,” Jack observed breathlessly, enjoying a few more long strokes before BT batted his hand away, having recovered from the shock of the sudden stimulation. BT snatched Jack’s hand in his own, levering it back over Jack’s head, and dropped his hips, using his weight to press his erection down over Jack’s.  Jack squirmed, delighting in the full-body pressure. BT finally caught Jack’s other wrist again, pinning him fully. Jack fell still. BT shifted, levering his thighs under Jacks, prying his Pilot’s knees up, exposing him. Jack gasped, frozen.

            He had not done this before. Not thought of it, even. Enough of his apprehension returned that his erection softened slightly. Through the gap in his thighs, he could see BT’s member glisten wetly, apparently self-lubricating.

            “Trust me.” BT repeated again. Jack closed his eyes, nodding.

            “I do. I’m ready.”

            BT eased down, positioning himself against Jack’s entrance, surprisingly warm when Jack had expected cold metal. BT shifted a few millimeters forward, just enough that Jack started to stretch open around him, and the Pilot hissed, twisting against the feeling. BT paused, then edged forward again, easing in. Jack groaned, sweating.  BT was endowed proportionately to his chassis, but was still bigger than Jack, and the invasion was all Jack could think of. He fought the urge to recoil, clamping his thighs around BT’s as he tensed.

            “Don’t tense,” BT cooed, massaging Jack’s heaving chest with his free hand.  “We can do this.” He smoothed his palm over Jack’s mostly flaccid member, easing him back into arousal before he pushed further. Jack was a searing ring of heat around him, and if BT had been impressed by the sensitivity of the sensornet on the rest of his body, the feel of himself even just barely inside of Jack was purely euphoric. It was oh so tempting to bury himself all at once, regardless of Jack’s discomfort. He withheld though.  If this went well…if he did it right, there would be other opportunities, later, for rough play.

            Some of the tension left Jack, and BT took the opportunity to gain more ground, plunging in just past the ring of muscle into the searing heat beyond.  Jack let out a wail, arching his back clean off the bed, fists twisting under BT’s grip.  BT went perfectly still, waiting, and after a few minutes, Jack nodded, hoisting his hips up, allowing BT final access.  In one last push, Jack screaming softly as he went, BT sheathed himself in Jack completely.

            Jack sobbed, legs curled tight around BT’s hips, but after a short break, he relaxed again, letting his head drop back and his spine relax. Carefully, BT shifted, pushing further in, and up, before slowly withdrawing, not quite all the way out.  Jack shook violently, groaning, but it wasn’t a sound of pain this time, and BT reversed his path, pressing back in.

            “Y-yea….” Jack hissed. “It’s…it’s good…” He twisted his hands again, trying to free BT’s grip, wanting so badly to feel his friend under his palms, but BT wouldn’t relent. Instead, Jack demanded, “More. Don’t stop, BT.”

            BT complied, carefully picking up his pace in long, fluid strokes. Jack’s moans escalated, his breathing hitching in time with his thrusts.  BT shifted his angle, rewarded with a new sound; Jack half-screaming BT’s name. “That!  Yes!”  BT thrust up again, hard, and reveled in the clenching grip of Jack closing around him tightly, of the man’s shrill gasps of pleasure.  His world was closing in, no other processing power available to register anything except for the noises Jack made, and the feel of him enveloping BT.  They were close.

            “More!” Jack gasped, and he had finally pried his hands free of BT’s suddenly lax grip, and he reached up and out, levering BT against him. BT grabbed Jack by the hips, lifting him bodily into his thrusts. Jack wailed again, spine arching, and he came hard, splattering himself and BT in cum.  The muscles in Jack’s ass clamped down around BT, and a wave of ecstasy all at once washed through BT, and he cried out Jack’s name as his systems overloaded, too much power flooding through everything.  He thrust harder than ever for two more strokes before he rode it out fully, his joints going loose and his optical input flickering. He pulled away from Jack, rebooting, and gathered the shivering Pilot up against him as he rolled to one side.

            BT cradled Jack against him in one arm, the other hand massaging the man’s lower back and exposed thigh gently, soothing him. Jack stayed tucked in close, face buried against BT’s plating.  BT could detect the barest traces of blood in the air, knew that while mostly uninjured, Jack would be feeling this experience for far longer than the mere minutes it had lasted.

            Jack was very quiet, BT realized.

            “Are you alright, Jack?” BT asked softly, concerned. Jack nodded against his chest.

            “Yeah.” He was still breathing hard, gulping in air desperately. “I…that was unreal, BT.” BT pulled him in a little more snugly.

            “I concur.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sexytimes! 8D 
> 
> I...might not have proof-read that half as well as I should have. X) 
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, good, and bad, news.  
> The bad news is, I've run out of pre-written content, more or less, and so chapters are gonna be coming slower, maybe. The (hopefully) good news is there's gonna /be/ more...
> 
> BT is getting REALLY fun to write for, this way. He's also pretty departed from his original writing, I think. I've got another bit of writing I'm doing on the side that hopefully I can keep him more canonically accurate (more fun challenges!) but this fic is going to be our little playground. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure time!

            Jack awoke to the gentle hum-throb of BT’s generator, and BT’s arms wrapped loosely around his middle. The TISE chassis ran warm, making the bot the perfect personal heater.  Jack sighed happily.  The buzz of the Titan’s presence through the Neural Link had softened into barely a sensation, the other’s mind melding with his seamlessly.  He could reach into himself, find BT there, touch the consciousness with his own, but the gap between them had filled. He shifted, pressing in closer to the metallic body, savoring the feeling, and letting BT know he was awake.

            “Do you feel it?” Jack whispered. “The Link changed.”

            “It completed.”  BT responded, voice equally soft. “It actually occurred shortly after you fell asleep.”  He tightened his embrace around Jack slightly.

            “I wonder why…” Jack mused aloud. “Was it the sex?” That seemed pretty ridiculous, Jack thought. “Or just an uncanny coincidence?” He couldn’t decide which would be more cliché, actually.

            “Does it matter? It happened.” BT settled.

            “What do you think it means?” Jack pressed. One of BT’s hands stroked a long arc up his thigh, ribs and chest.

            “That you are _mine._ ” BT all but purred it and if he kept that up Jack was going to be sprung all over again.  “Hopefully,” BT added a little more seriously. For all that he wanted, in the end, Jack came first. Jack chuckled.

            “When’d you get so possessive?” He thought of when BT had first argued for Jack’s right to remain his pilot. In this regard, maybe nothing had changed.

            “When did ‘always’ begin?” BT countered smugly. “I do not intend to smother you,” he added, always cautious.

            “No, I think I like it.”  Jack stretched, then cringed. The ache from the previous evening’s activities ran deep.  BT noticed too, a hand pressing warmly against Jack’s lower back.

            “Shower. Isobutylphenyl.” BT ordered.  “I promise to allow you to finish, this time.” Jack chuckled again, rolling away from his partner and gingerly standing with a groan. He felt well and thoroughly plowed. He said as much as he hobbled into the shower, and was rewarded with a deep chuckle from BT.  Through their link, a veritable tsunami of happiness and affection crashed into Jack, making him grin despite the pain.

 

 

 

            Working alongside BT, on BT’s Titan Chassis, Jack decided, was profoundly weird. However, the TISE equipment made his friend perfect for the job, and it was damn nice to have an extra set of hands.  Routine maintenance and servicing on the massive robotics was not difficult, but detailed and lengthy.  Oils, hydraulics, and coolants needed to be changed, joints serviced, weapon loadouts inspected, cleaned, re-inspected.

            _And re-inspected again…_ Jack gazed up at the towering figure, cold and quiet while not being occupied by BT’s Datacore. It was the one thing about BT being able to actively switch bodies that disturbed him: whichever one was unused was left lifeless and statuesque.

            “Is it weird, seeing your own body like this?” He asked.  BT, hanging off the side of the Titan Chassis with a torque wrench in one hand, turned to look down at Jack.

            “Not at all. I imagine it’s just like how you feel when you see your shoes not on your feet.”

Oh. Jack felt a little silly, since that angle of thinking had never occurred to him. He watched, amused, as BT took the magnetized wrench and simply stuck it to his own chest. “Jack, I need that other wrench back, will you bring it up?” He reached out and beckoned with his hand for emphasis.

            Jack grimaced. He managed to conceal his limp as he walked, but he _did not_ want to go climbing ladders, and the first step up the side of the Vanguard Titan’s leg was a long one. Nonetheless, he collected the tool in question, steeled himself, and clambered up to where BT was.  It burned, and the muscles in his thighs and back ached, but he made it.  BT’s mood had turned sympathetic as he watched Jack.

            “I am sorry,” He said quietly. “I didn’t intend to hurt you.” He let his fingertips brush Jack’s knuckles subtly as he took the tool out of the Pilot’s hand. Jack glanced all around.  The hangar was busy, folks coming and going, other Pilots servicing their Titans as well.  Nobody paid any extra attention to the pair. “I am watching for both of us,” BT added, noticing Jack’s anxiety. “We are safe.” Jack nodded. “You should have made me come down for this myself, if it hurt to bring it up,” he went on, gesturing with the wrench still in hand.

            “Yea. Should’a. Could’a. Didn’t.” Jack said, shooting BT a crooked grin.

            “It is my understanding it won’t always be this difficult, if it’s any consolation.”

            Jack’s face ignited. He was positive that actual flames must be rising off his cheeks.  There were so many tremendous implications in BT’s words and _holy shit_ he was definitely at least a little hot for Jack, wasn’t he? BT reached out and poked him in the chest, and he startled, aware that his mind had drifted.  BT was downright smug. Jack shook his head and didn’t respond, climbing back down, grunting, instead. He dragged the servicing cart from one massive leg over to the other, and was just priming the pump on the hydraulics when they were greeted by Commander Briggs.

            “Well look at you boys all up early and on the job!”

            “We had to pressure wash me, after all the mud.” BT spoke up from above.  That last mission had been a mess, and the whole fleet was trashed.

            “We have linemen for that, you know,” The Commander said, smiling. Jack shrugged.  Going out onto the ramp and hosing down BT in the early morning quiet had been good fun.

            “Maybe if BT has to clean up the mess each time, he won’t _literally_ _roll in the mud_ on missions,” Jack said, turning his smile up at BT.

            “Unlikely.” BT countered. Briggs made a gagging noise.

            “Oh, you two are unreal!” Jack laughed and she scowled. “Just… don’t go finishing each other’s sentences.”  BT leapt down from his high perch to land near Jack.

            “What’s wrong with that?”

            “That’s the point of the Neural Link, right?”

            “One body-“

            “-two minds.”

            Briggs Stared at the pair.

            “We’ve been rehearsing that for weeks,” BT said, and Jack couldn’t contain his bark of laughter. BT was reserved, but had a wicked sense of humor when he let it out.  “Did it work?” BT asked hopefully. The Commander groaned, hiding her face in her hands briefly.

            “ _NO._ ” She sighed, straightening her shoulders. “Alright, Jokers. Mission for you.” She held out a datapad towards Jack, who stepped forward to take it. Her eyes narrowed. “Are you limping? I wasn’t aware you had been injured in yesterday’s battle.”

            “No, I’m fine.” Jack said, too quickly.  One of Brigg’s carefully sculpted eyebrows rose incredulously. She glanced over at BT, who had to override the urge to look away. He held her gaze, pulling up his posture into a tall, proud stance. She smiled wryly, but pressed no further.

            “Take good care of him, BT,” She said, leaving. 

            Jack watched her go, all the way across the hangar.

            “Well. Looks like she’s got us figured out,” He commented, voice tight.

            “She is an integral cog in the machine that has brought us to this point, so I don’t doubt that at all,” BT observed. “She is safe.”

            Jack nodded. BT was right.

 

 

 

            It was a solo mission; the single Titan team on standby as emergency backup for a small recon squad deployed nearby. They were to camp out, and wait.  Much to BT’s disappointment, they had to leave the TISE behind.  Jack rather enjoyed the rush of being in the midst of his friend’s full-sized self: There was no matching the thrill of standing in the shadow of a Titan.  And… It had been quite some time since Jack had piloted BT while the AI was still installed in the Titan.  When he first embarked, he had actually been as nervous as they day he had first met BT, albeit for entirely new reasons. He respected BT as a person, and worried that taking control of his body, _driving_ him, was somehow invasive or disrespectful. 

            It had been none of that.  BT had described it as a feeling of completion, like a piece of himself had been missing without Jack.  Even knowing this going in, Jack had not been prepared for the overwhelming euphoria he and BT both experienced, the feedback loop through the Link almost doing them both in. BT had shuddered, his joints rattling, and something very like a moan had burst from his vocalizer.

            “You gettin’ off on this?” The question had tumbled from Jack unchecked, and BT had not immediately answered, coming to a stop in their trek to a high vantage point.

            “I… I think I have, yes.” He had been openly bewildered, and the admission left Jack giddy.  “Admit it, you were well on your way as well.”

            “Are we gonna be able to fight like this?” Jack had pressed, ignoring the question. BT knew full well he had been, still was if he were honest.  He definitely had a woody in his suit that wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He wiggled in his seat a little, trying to adjust into a more comfortable position.

            “I believe we will be fine,” BT had reassured him. “We were both caught off guard.” Jack nodded. It made sense. As if to prove a point, BT then immediately announced, “Transferring Controls to Pilot.”  Jack had obliged, pushing BT into a straight run, leaping and clawing their way up a steep rocky cliff.   The link _sang_ , BT’s systems throbbing all around Jack, but their progress was not interrupted again.

            It was a long climb, and darkness was falling by the time they reached the top, positioned to overlook a small compound in the valley on the far foot of the mountain.  A single leap from BT would drop them within a kilometer of their forces within seconds if things went south.

            There were no other known settlements within eyeshot.  A scan from BT confirmed they were safe to light a camp fire, and so Jack sat in the amber light of his little bonfire, glad for the warmth as the dying light of day took any residual warmth with it.  BT crouched above him, sheltering Jack with his body.  One enormous hand shifted to dangle from an even greater knee as BT rested one arm on his thigh, and Jack leaned against the back of loosely curled fingertips. BT let out a low, pleased rumble, and Jack closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the fire pop-crackling mixing with the whirring and clattering of BT’s systems. The occasional metallic tick could be heard as the Titan’s body cooled in the chill night air, his optic clicking as it shuttered and reset every few moments. They were all the sounds of safety and peace. He sat up grudgingly as BT moved his hand away, only to feel the delicate press of a single, shovel-sized fingertip against his back. He craned his neck, looking straight up into BT’s brightly glowing gaze.

             “Pretty night,” Jack commented. BT vented out a puff of warm air from his thrusters, kicking up a little cloud of dust.

            “Wouldn’t know.” BT’s tone was playfully flippant. “Not looking.” His gaze was fixated on Jack. Jack’s chest grew hot, and he pivoted where he sat, leaning back onto his elbows to better face BT.

            “Wow.” Jack chuffed out a flattered laugh. “Keep smooth talking like that and you’ll make me swoon,” he winked.

            “That is a relatively high priority, yes.” BT rumbled smugly, and Jack’s blush crept up above his collar. “I like it when you overheat,” He added and dammit, Jack felt even his ears turn red at that.

            “Ok, now you’re just being downright saucy.” Jack let his elbows collapse, laying back and pillowing his head with his hands, ankles crossed. “But if you want me, we’re just gonna’ have to wait until we get home.”  He noticed the brightness of BT’s optic intensify, watched the delicate array twitch as the Titan observed him.  Likewise, he examined BT.  It was one hell of a view, looking straight up at the towering figure, from as low as he could get. All twenty feet, eight-point-three inches of it, backlit by stars and twilight.  While he never imagined it would someday turn him on, Jack had always admired the Vanguard frame.

            “Not necessarily,” BT said cryptically. He bent lower, placing one enormous fist into the ground near Jack’s head to brace himself.  One slip, and Jack would be sausage. Jack’s eyes widened and his heart hammered. He knew BT would not lose his balance, but the Titan intentionally imposing his size over Jack was thrilling.  He swallowed, throat suddenly dry, and tried to think of a response.

            “COOP!” All at once, the radio he’d placed with his jacket at his side burst into static and noise, startling Jack badly.  He flailed, rolling and grabbing at the radio. BT straightened up much more sedately.  “We fucked up!” The voice finished, and through the radio, and the night air, Jack could hear gunfire.

            “Shit!” He rolled to his feet, stuffing his arm, radio and all, through one sleeve.  “Roger that, we’re comin!” He barked back, then glanced up at BT with a grimace, regretting the interruption. The Titan only nodded sagely.

            “We have work to do,” BT said, extending his arm to Jack, who had finished donning his jacket and was stuffing his helmet on roughly over his head.

            _Play later,_ he thought, as BT took several long strides right at the cliff before leaping over it without pause.

 

 

            Freefall always took Jack’s breath away, and as he and BT lunged off the edge of a cliff together, he had a moment of irrational fear before remembering that if BT could take a drop from orbit, he could take a 500 meter drop no problem. 

            “Don’t worry.  Scanners show minimal IMC resistance – they are not expecting a Titan team, only scouts,” BT assured, misinterpreting the brief burst of fear that broke through Jack.

            “Good, it’ll be fun, then.” Jack said, hoping to convey his confidence, even though he might have gasped when they finally hit the ground.  The cockpit lurched forward, BT breaking his fall on all fours, before straightening up.

            “All weapons ready. Rendezvous marked on HUD.” BT said, his tone serious, even though Jack could feel a trickle of excitement forming through the Link. This was, after all, what he was built for. “ _Transferring control to Pilot.”_

            Jack’s palms tingled as he gripped the controls, leading BT off at a trot once again. 

 

            Predictably, they reached the rendezvous point before their team, on foot, arrived, and so BT and Jack took cover and waited.

            “ETA, three minutes.”  BT informed not long after. “One hundred seconds,” he announced. Jack could hear gunfire and shouting, and he primed BT’s missiles. One at a time, in rapid succession, enemy targets were locked on to as the first of the MCOR Recon team ran past, leading the pursuit right into their trap. BT straightened up and stepped out from the outcropping they had been crouched behind, and Jack watched the IMC grunts hit the brakes, some of them almost tumbling as they reversed their course in a hurry. He let the missiles fly. 

            All but one were instantly vaporized in a red mist Jack tried not to think too hard about, and the last, lucky enough to have gotten a rock between him and the missile at just the right second went pealing down the pathway from where he had come.

            “I’ve got him.” BT all but drawled, unshouldering his weapon. He waited, one, two seconds, before firing a single shot. The single booming crack echoed against the cliff face they had just come down from, and then the night fell eerily silent.

            “Yeah! Nice shot, BT!” one of the other soldiers crowed, throwing a fist up.   Jack snorted.

            “Great. You get _all_ the credit,” he teased BT quietly.

            “I deserve it.” BT countered, then popped open the canopy for Jack, letting him address the men as they returned from cover.

            “We need to get out of here fast, I’m sure it won’t be that easy a second time.” Jack said “Split up, and keep low cover as you make it back to pickup. We’ll see you back at base.”  He saluted, the gesture echoed by BT as he closed back up.  Jack waited behind, watching the others disappear into the darkness.

            “We need to move.” BT said.  Jack nodded, taking back controls. All along the edges of their radar, bogey targets started appearing.

            “I guess we woke the neighbors,” he commented, heading opposite of the others with BT.

 

            They ran through the night, BT leading them on a weaving track up the mountain, the IMC hot on their trail. Jack hoped the others had gotten away. 

            He and BT spoke little, aside from swapping information and tactics.  They hadn’t run like this since Typhon, grossly outnumbered and out of the reach of help.  Fortunately, BT was clever, and well informed.  He knew the topography, and he knew the IMC’s tracking tactics. They led the platoon chasing them through deep forests, up and over the shoulder of the mountain, stringing them out and in twos and threes, and eliminated them. For all of his compulsive hugging and romantic sweet-talk, BT was, ultimately, a seasoned and ruthless killing machine.

            Just before dawn, the last of the IMC had given up the chase and peeled off back towards the installation, allowing Jack and BT to progress at a sedate pace once again.

            “I forget, sometimes, just how impressive you are.” Jack murmured appreciatively, reminiscing the night’s events. He was exhausted, and now that the adrenaline was finally starting to fizzle away, he struggled to stay alert.

             “Ensuring your preservation compels me to excel,” BT said earnestly. “We make an excellent team, also.”

            “All thanks to you,” Jack pointed out. “Lastimosa started my training, but you finished it.” He’d spent a lot of time contemplating that during this trip.

            “Perhaps.” BT conceded, and Jack could tell he didn’t want to agree. “I believe it is safe to rest, now.” He added, ducking low into a shallow cave in the side of a high outcropping. Jack clambered up and out of the top hatch onto BT’s shoulder, intending to stay there, but he was gently plucked away. “ _Rest._ ” BT repeated. “Cot. Shelter.” He jabbed a finger towards the indentation in the rock. “We don’t have very much time, and you are clearly already at your limit.” Jack didn’t want to rest, he wanted to discuss the sweet delirium of oneness that BT had been experiencing all through battle.  He wanted to know BT had been about to suggest the evening before, just before they were interrupted. He prepared an argument, but BT’s optical apertures closed into a glare, the inner filament darkening dangerously.  Jack nodded.

            “Sure. But, wake me before we _have_ to head out, ok?” He fumbled with the container on BT’s hip with the cot, and BT brushed him away and retrieved it himself, nodding as he handed it to Jack.

            “Perhaps.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? They can't bang EVERY chapter....right???
> 
> This story doesn't have an end. It's the adventures of BT and Jack until I run out of excuses to get them alone. So. Um. Eventually, this thing is just gonna probably fizzle on some weird warm n fuzzy note, unless I have a stroke of genius (or just a stroke). I've written some epics in my time, but this isn't one of them. Fair warning. 
> 
> I mentioned this in a comment, but Dominant!BT is a thing now. I really believe it would be in his core nature to be this way, both because he literally built to be controlled and so he appreciates the thrill of surrendering to someone you love and trust. Also, especially with Jack, he's kind of always been in charge. He outranks Jack (debatable canonically but he did at least initially), guides him, looks after him, and has gone to some pretty great lengths to protect him. Ultimately, neither of these guys know what the hell they're doing at this point, so BT's just kind of slid back into the driver's seat on accident.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BT may or may not have a control kink.

Jack had actually awoken on his own, without BT’s help, after only twenty minutes or so.  A strange sense of unease and anxiety had disturbed him enough to wake fully in time to spot BT trying to reach his own battery cells.  One was completely dark, another dangerously dim. Jack sat up quickly, trotting over to his friend.

            “Hang on, buddy.”  He leapt up the side of BT’s leg, climbing up to the container with the set of spare batteries. He clipped one to his belt, and tucked a second under his arm, and dropped. BT caught him only inches from his feet hitting the ground, and set him down gently without a word.

“Down a little,” Jack instructed when he couldn’t quite reach the battery ports, and BT sank low enough to sit on his heels, knees quivering slightly. Frustration twisted through Jack: At himself for not noticing, and at BT for not speaking up.  He didn’t mention it. The Titan felt it. Much to Jack’s relief, the shaking stopped as soon as the first battery was replaced. The second allowed BT to stand up straight, with confidence.

            “Thank you, Jack.” BT said softly, and that creeping sense of anxiety vanished.  Jack reached up, hugging at the Titan’s dangling fingertips with both arms. BT’s wrist twisted, and he carefully scooped Jack up in one hand, lifting him close.

            “This isn’t one-sided,” Jack said, stern. “I care about you, and I look out for you the same way you look out for me.” He leant out, gripping the sides of BT’s head in either hand, pulling him as close as he could. “We’re partners. That’s…that’s what friends do, and that’s damn well what _lovers_ do. You give and take. Nobody keeps score.” He pressed his forehead against the frame of the giant lens, let the bright blue light burn into his retinas as he stared into BT. BT stared back, unblinking.  Something sweet, heavy and warm unrolled from inside BT, filling the Link, and Jack realized that as confident as BT made out to be, he had really needed to hear that.  Jack pulled away and smiled sweetly.  “Yeah?”

            BT nodded, finally replacing Jack to his shoulder where the Pilot had wanted to be in the first place.

            “Noted.”

           

            The silence stretched as Jack waited, smiling warmly as BT’s mood began to spiral into a distracted state. Something was troubling him.

            “You gonna speak up or keep worrying about it?” Jack said at last. BT visibly hesitated.

 

“Take me for a walk?” He asked at last, top hatch opening up, beckoning.  Jack stared into the dim cockpit, his pulse taking off like a greyhound after a rabbit. “I _need_ …you,” BT implored, when Jack took too long to respond. Jack shivered, feeling the neediness, knowing that BT had been edgy since the morning before.

            “Yeah.” He slid across the top of BT, carefully easing in through the small opening. “Anything, for you, buddy.”

            “I know. Transferring Controls.”

            There was no longer anything to fight, and limited space in the little ravine to move, but Jack had eventually remembered some old martial arts kata he had learned in his youth, the sword art drills returning with ease once he stopped trying to concentrate so hard. The movements were fluid, circular and repeating, almost as if they were dancing, and though at first he struggled to get them to translate through BT’s body, Jack swore he would drag grace out of the enormous warrior.

 

            His knees shook, and his palms were sweating.  BT had given over to him completely, mutely following Jack’s guidance, but his body hummed vibrantly. Through the Link, the breathless feeling of intoxication flowed thicker and thicker, and Jack clung to lucidity, even as he let BT tumble away from it.  There was a misstep, BT’s foot sliding in gravel, and Jack grit his teeth. Sweat was beading on his forehead. BT’s movements were becoming jerky, distracted.

            “Knock it off.  I’m not letting you go until we get this right,” Jack growled, and felt BT’s mood flip over from euphoria into searing lust.  The sudden arousal made Jack’s head swim, but he bit his lip, holding it together.  BT needed this. He pushed harder, closing his eyes and grabbing onto BT’s excitement, pulling it into his own and slinging it back at the Titan. “Do it.” He hissed. He could feel that BT was learning the kata for himself, perfecting it even when Jack had not.  BT spun, kicking low, darting to one side and pivoting, and had an onlooker been watching, there would have been no guessing a master wasn’t at the controls.  BT knew it, elation bursting out over everything else as he got it, the rush mingling with Jack’s. “Perfect!” Jack crowed, honestly impressed, and the cockpit went dark, BT letting out a static-filled cry as he shuddered violently. All around him, tiny tendrils of blue lightning arced across the cabin walls, making the hair on the back of Jack’s arms stand up and his fingertips tingle.  BT fell into a low crouch, braced on all fours. 

            “Oh, _Jack._ ” BT all but moaned his name as he rebooted the pilot controls, the cockpit lighting back up out of blackness around Jack. The Pilot shivered, finally noticing his hammering heart.  The canopy door sprung open and he leapt out into BT’s waiting hands. BT hoisted him back, cradling him against his chassis, right under his sensor array. Another shudder shook the Titan, one last sweet aftershock that Jack felt acutely through their Link. Jack stretched up, throwing his arms around BT’s head, placing a kiss right under the lens frame on one side.

            “Love ya, Buddy.”

            BT blinked sedately at him, not using words to reply, and slowly, lovingly, returned Jack to his feet on the ground. He remained crouched, surrounding Jack where he stood.

            “Feel better?” Jack asked, smiling upwards. BT nodded.

            “I feel amazing.”

            Jack grinned, delighted with BT’s report, and gave the Titan’s knee a firm pat. He turned away with the intention of collecting and stowing the cot he had been napping on, but stopped short with an undignified squeak as the Titan prodded his backside with one great fingertip.

            “BT?”

            “I think it’s your turn.” BT’s voice was several octaves lower, the rumble of it reverberating through Jack’s chest. BT slid his finger into the gap between Jack’s knees and lifted, just enough that the Pilot’s thighs spread, and his own weight caused a firm pressure against his sex. He shuddered.  Jack, much like BT, had been half-mast turned on since the start of their mission, but had put the notion of relief aside on account of lacking the time and the hardware. BT drew back a few inches, effectively grinding against his groin and earning a long gasp for his effort.  “We have time still,” BT assured. He pushed forward again, slowly, until his palm, turned at an angle to his extended finges, pressed up against Jack’s ass.

            “Shit… BT…” Jack gasped again.  This shouldn’t have been nearly as erotic as it was, but as BT lifted his whole hand slightly, just enough that Jack straddled his finger and his toes left the ground, and he found withholding any iota of control nearly impossible.  He bucked his hips enthusiastically, but was unable to gain much friction dangling as he was. He groaned, rock hard and helpless. 

            A gentle pressure lowered onto his back as BT pressed him down onto his belly along that same finger he straddled with his free hand. Jack shivered, clutching at the giant digit, and pressed a passionate kiss to the padded tip. The pressure on his back lifted, but only so BT to grip him firmly by the hips between thumb and forefinger.  Taking great care, BT gently pressed Jack down against his other hand, and dragged him a few inches up, then back down.  Jack let out a cry of shock and delight, the sound blending into an animalistic tone that BT correctly took for enthusiasm. He repeated the motion, this time taking care to pull Jack back far enough that his slightly raised ass struck the metal of his palm once again.

            Jack was entirely unable to assist, both pinned and suspended and entirely along for the ride, and he gave in, gripping at BT with both hands and burying his face into his wrists as he moaned loudly.  BT picked up the pace, now steadily grinding the Pilot against him, forcing him higher and higher without relenting until Jack shook and bucked in his grip, begging for more.  BT slowed his pace, drawing Jack out. He watched sweat begin to bead on the back of the man’s neck, could see his elbows and knees shake violently as he tried to gain purchase against BT.  His blood pressure was rising noticeably along with his pulse, and BT stopped all together, remaining silent as he let Jack dangle, just a little. His pilot groaned, twisting, sweat soaked hands scrabbling for a better grip.

            “Please…BT…” Jack wheezed. BT curled his palm in, pressing into him, and Jack threw his head back with a loud moan.

            “Not until I say so,” BT replied and there was a smirk in his voice and Jack hazily wondered if the Titan could talk him into climax with words alone. 

            “What do you want me to do…?” Jack whispered, bucking again, and this time BT lifted his hips up enough that Jack had nothing.  He clung with his arms, trying to pull himself back down, but BT was an immovable object.

            “Patience.” BT said.  Jack’s increasingly wanton whimpering stopped, but he was still struggling for friction. “Give me control,” BT added, and he had leant in close behind Jack, using a tone of voice that was all gun smoke and leather and the command shot through Jack like a fire. He closed his eyes, took a long breath, and let his body go entirely limp, but for limbs trembling uncontrollably. BT waited a beat before determining that Jack had relented, and carefully pressed back up from underneath.  Jack hissed from the contact, twitched, and then schooled himself back into submission. BT let out a low sound like a sigh, pleased, and he started moving once more, pulling Jack up and down, each pass incrementally quicker. Jack clung to keep balance, but let BT carry out his plan without resistance, enjoying the surrender. The steady, burning heat in his groin was almost nothing against the rush of experiencing the enormous hands that held him, capable of crushing him instantly, or of the searing faith that he was safe, that while BT had total control, he would not abuse it. 

            He had been wondering earlier, why BT had taken so much pleasure from Jack piloting him, and the Pilot had chalked a lot of it up to simply being a part of what BT was built for.  He still believed this, but now had the bigger picture.

            “BT…” he groaned a warning. “I’m close…!” 

            BT leaned in ever closer, and Jack could see the blue glow of his optic from over his shoulder even with his eyes shut.

            “I know,” the Titan crooned the words, voice low and rough and Jack let out a long moan, unabashed to let his partner know what he was doing to him. “Not until I tell you,” BT reminded.  A shiver cracked through Jack, and he tensed, fighting the release that the Titan’s words unwittingly brought him even closer to.  “Good!” BT could see Jack was fighting. In one deft movement, he shifted his hands, flipping Jack over into his palm. Jack’s wide-eyed gaze met with his, and he held it, sliding his fingertip over Jack’s thighs and belly, pressed down carefully over the pilot’s heaving chest.  Jack’s knees twitched, but he held himself still, remaining how BT had placed him.  He was glassy eyed, panting, and quivering all over from the effort of resisting his orgasm. BT placed his thumb between Jack’s thighs, levering up. “ _Now._ ”

            Jack wailed, curling up on himself with the force of his release, hips bucking, and teeth chattering.  His arms flew up, gripping BT’s thumb and hugging it firmly to his chest. BT gave Jack one last careful nudge at the perfect moment, sending his pilot tumbling into a second wave.  BT waited it out, cradling Jack carefully.

            When Jack’s body finally went slack, and his eyes cleared, BT straightened, easing Jack’s feet back to solid ground, keeping his hand out to steady the man.  Jack was violently trembling, but also grinning roguishly.   BT couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, but Jack wouldn’t let go of his fingertip. He didn’t mind.

            Jack’s teeth chattered and his hair matted down with sweat. BT took a moment to reach into his cockpit and retrieve Jack’s coat, handing it to him.  The Pilot’s mind was hazy, puffy like clouds in summer, and bright like sunshine. BT wished that he could wrap his arms around Jack, but that would have to wait.

            “Is that what it feels like…? For you?” Jack was still breathing heavily, but the trembling had stopped, at least, as he pulled his flight jacket on. BT blinked happily.

            “Yes,” He answered simply, and watched Jack’s lips form the word ‘ _wow_ ’ but no sound actually emerged.  He had very nearly rendered his partner speechless, and the Titan felt a smug sense of pride at the fact.

BT’s warming thoughts on his Pilot were interrupted by the arrival of an encrypted message. He straightened up, blinking rapidly.

            “Incoming transmission from Command,” He informed Jack. “They’re looking for us.”

            Jack grimaced, jerked back to reality from the afterglow far too soon.

            “Shit… we need to respond quickly.” Jack said, and already BT was hoisting him back up into his cockpit.

            “You should erase that ridiculous smile you’re wearing before you call in,” BT teased as Jack settled in, already back-tracing the signal. The Pilot gave a crude snort, equally as embarrassed as he was amused. 

            “What me?” He stuffed his helmet on, effectively concealing his smirk and his blush. “You’re the one who had to do a soft-reboot after a good plowing, not me.” BT made a loud grinding noise, flustered.

            The signal went through, Commander Brigg’s friendly face appearing on the HUD.

            “Challenge accepted, Cooper.” BT rumbled just as the call connected, and she frowned.

            “What?”

            “Nothing!” Jack said quickly. “BT and I were just chatting while we reversed the signal.”

            “You sound relaxed,” she said, eyes twinkling.  “I was going to send a drop ship to collect you, but maybe I should leave you two out in the woods for a little longer.”

            Jack had never been happier for the full coverage helmet. He was horrified that she had noticed anything, and could only imagine what his face would give away.

            “Pilot Cooper has had 22 point three-eight minutes of rest in the last fifty hours.” BT cut in.  “His overtaxed body requires ample nourishment and rest.  Likewise I possess only one remaining spare battery.  Sending coordinates for recovery.”  Jack and Briggs were both momentarily stunned by BT’s brusque report.  Briggs cleared her throat.

            “Ohhh-kay! Guess you boys are all tuckered out after all.” Her smirk returned. “Don’t worry BT, we’re coming for you both right away.”       

            “Understood,” BT replied and Jack shrugged.

            “Thanks Commander. It was a long night.”  The transmission closed, and BT’s cockpit went momentarily dark before the normal viewscreen appeared. Jack heaved a long sigh, sinking in his seat. “Nice save, BT. You sure rolled her.”

            “While I find her attempts to match us very amusing, I do not so much appreciate how uncomfortable it makes you,” BT said.

            “It’s nice to have an ally,” Jack said, shrugging. “I’m just not big on the whole kiss-n-tell thing.”

They made their way out of the ravine, into a clearing nearby to wait for pickup. Jack wiggled in his seat, the mess he had made in his trousers coming back to haunt him. His neither regions were cold, sticky, and damp in an awful sort of way. “What you did, back there? That was _hot_.” Jack said, giving up on trying to adjust himself into some semblance of comfort. “But I’m _not_ in a hurry to cream my jumpsuit again.”

            BT let out a low chuckle, and goddamn, but Jack found that incredibly sexy as well.

            “Noted,” BT said, and something in his tone told Jack that the Titan had just set a personal goal to make Jack wreck as many pairs of pants as he could.

            “That tone worries me,” He said, and while a blast of mirth peppered him through the link, BT only chuckled once more without giving him an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK kids, I'm wrapping this one up in the next chapter. I'm fairly certain I'll be revisiting this universe for smutfics, but I don't want this actual fic to deteriorate into just porn. 
> 
> That said... this chapter was /really/ fun to write. BT's a kinky SOB. X)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a serious case of the warm n fuzzies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/23/17 To those of you who got a notification for this fic updating... I don't know HOW it happened but Chapter 5 was missing. I don't know if I forgot to ever post it (maybe>.> ) or if it got eaten...but if you got excited that there was more, I'm sorry. Not really. Sort of? It was kind of a big plot chapter.... I'm so sorry, guys!!!   
> xoxox Mako

 

            Jack sat at the conference table, putting ferocious effort into not visibly sulking. He and BT had been picked up nearly three hours ago, and he was still in his sweaty, dirty, _cum-soaked_ fatigues, stuck in a mission debrief.  His part had been simple: We came, we blew stuff up; we ran.  Now he was trapped listening on and on to the recon lead describe in meticulous detail exactly how his team had fucked up the mission. And also how Cooper and BT-7274 had saved them all. Jack appreciated the nod, but really he just wanted to _go_.

            _“Easy, Jack.”_ BT’s voice in his ear soothed his ire somewhat. The Titan had clearly felt his growing agitation. Jack held his breath, unable to respond.  He needed a shower, a blanket, and BT, strictly in that order. His one consolation was watching the Commander’s eyes glaze over with boredom.  She was chewing on the stylus to her datapad, and grimaced when she accidentally bit through it. Captain Recon didn’t seem to even notice. Jack fought the impulse to slouch in his seat, hooking his ankles around the legs of his chair in an attempt to prop himself upright. His head dunked down briefly, his body making a bid for unconsciousness. He jerked, straightening up again. He was exhausted. Brigg’s eyes darted his way, her gaze intense.

            “Cooper.” She called him out over the other man’s talking. Jack straightened up further, chagrined to have been caught nodding. “When was your last R&R?”  Her voice was tight, authoritarian.  Jack rubbed his face.

            “I…” He paused, realized he wasn’t sure even what time it was. “… Lost count, Sir.” He admitted tiredly.

            “ _Fifty-four point seven hours.”_ BT cut in. Jack groaned, rubbing the earpiece absently.

            “BT says it’s been fifty-four and a half hours.”  Briggs scowled, concerned. Mister Verbal-Diarrhea scowled.

            “Don’t you ever unplug from that thing?” He demanded, insulted by Jack’s lapse in composure.  “That robot aint’ your fuckin’ momma.  Why don’t you peel your chapped lips off its’ goddamn tit for two seconds.” 

            Jack had half a mind to start a brawl right there. He drew up, dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

            “ _Jack.”_ BT warned.  He took pause, and it ended up being Commander Briggs who leapt to her feet, stance combative and eyes flashing.

            “Stevens, I’d like to remind you that both Cooper and BT-7274 are not only decorated heroes who specifically saved your, and your family’s lives, but also both significantly outrank you.” She drew up a little taller. “Even if they didn’t, I will not tolerate that kind of talk.” Unmatched ferocity made her eyes glint like daggers, and even Jack shrank back just a little. The target of her ire wilted immediately. “You’re dismissed, Stevens.”

            Stevens jumped to his feet in a hurry and scuttled out. Sarah sighed heavily, dropping back into her seat.

            “Dick,” She grumbled, rubbing her face.

            “Thank you for intervening, Commander,” Jack said earnestly.

            “Well, I don’t want BT squishing anyone he shouldn’t,” she replied with a chuckle.  The comment made BT delightfully smug but Jack didn’t mention it. “In all seriousness,” She went on, “that kind of attitude is dangerous and I need to know about any related offenses immediately. BT, you know how to reach me.” In answer, the screen on her datapad lit, a cartoonish likeness of BT appearing in place of video feed. Jack had no idea of where BT might have come up with that, and he grinned despite himself.

            “Affirmative. I have not before seen anyone express hostility towards Jack or myself. This was unprecedented.” BT’s voice was low, serious.

            “Let’s hope it stays isolated.” She straightened up. “Since I have you both- I’m sorry Jack, I know you’re exhausted – you boys want to tell me just what’s going on? People have noticed you two are utterly inseparable.”

            Jack started to feel a lot like he was cornered, anxiety kicking into overdrive.  It must have shown on his face because Brigg’s expression softened significantly.

            “I’m not here to pass judgement.” She said gently. “But I need to understand the circumstances in order to give you the support you need.” Jack’s chest drew tight.

            “I don’t know what you think we’re-” he began the argument, but was cut short by BT’s ever calm voice.  

            “Jack.” Jack closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, and nodded.

            “You’re right,” he replied to BT. “Commander, BT and I are-“  He cut short. Every word he thought of sounded ridiculous and insignificant against how important BT was to him.  Once again, BT stepped in to help.

            “Lovers.” There was great warmth in the Titan’s voice, something Jack had heard before and would never, ever, tire of hearing, but it was that tone, far more than the words spoken, that took the Commander entirely by surprise. Her eyes widened comically for a heartbeat, and then she grinned, honestly delighted.

            “I _knew_ it!” She whispered dramatically.

            “We know,” Jack said, showing her the crooked grin he usually reserved for BT.  Her face brightened even more as she got exactly what he meant. Another thought dawned on her and her expression fell into horror.

            “Oh! And we made you leave BT’s TISE back on Harmony..! I’m sorry, guys.” Jack laughed a little at her enthusiasm.

            “We’ll survive.” BT all but purred, and Jack fought back the oncoming blush.  Briggs laughed lightly.

            “In the meantime,” She pulled up a second tablet, typing out a message as she spoke. “BT I’m gonna swap you into MOB-1316’s hangar.  It’s the only fully enclosed hangar on the ship, so you and Jack can rest without being pestered.  Expect a lineman shortly.”

            “Thank you, Commander.” BT’s voice was soft, the Titan genuinely appreciative of the special accommodations.

“Also, when we get back, I want you to start engaging in full OS backups on a regular basis. We cannot afford to lose you.”

“Understood.”

 She turned her attention to Jack, who was staring at her in awe.

            “On your feet, Pilot.” She rose, circling the table to help lever Jack to his feet by the elbow.  He gave her a grateful smile and a salute, and she thumped him affectionately across the back. “Go find yourself a shower, some food and some rest. You deserve it.” 

 

 

            Jack leaned against the shower stall wall, letting the hot stream pour over him, and closed his eyes wearily. Gone was his and BT’s shared euphoria, gone was the adrenaline of battle, and the thrill of their adventure in the woods.  All that was left of Jack was skin and mush. He started to sag, sliding down the wall, only at the last second coming alert and catching himself from falling. The startle brought him around somewhat.

            “ _Be careful, Jack.”_ BT’s voice in his ear was concerned.  “ _I will wait, if your assigned bunk is more accessible to you._ ” Jack shook his head, forcing himself to straighten out.

            “No. Wanna be with you.” He murmured. The showers were empty.  Nobody was around to think he was talking to himself.  BT elected not to argue the point, but Jack could feel his concern and dissatisfaction.  He finished washing in a hurry, hoping if he moved quickly that momentum would carry him the rest of the way to BT. He threw on sweats and a tee, not bothering to dry off first, and then crumpled his filthy jumpsuit and fatigues into a ball. He could drop them off at laundry on his way to the hangar bay. 

 

            It didn’t help that he couldn’t find Brigg’s private hangar right away.  He was reluctant to draw attention to himself by asking a lineman for help, and so, wandered the bay for some time, before finally, BT again intervened.

            “ _Left, Cooper.”_ The Titan was annoyed with Jack, frustrated that he wasn’t more urgently seeking the rest he clearly needed.  “ _Ahead, thirty paces… never mind. Stop. Turn right. Keep turning_.”

            Jack stared hopelessly up at the enormous rollaway door, wondering how he would ever open it. “ _Cooper I’m milliseconds from calling Medical and having you sedated. There is a personnel access door at the right side.”_ Jack had never heard BT annoyed before. He cringed, and doubled his pace, glancing around once, and letting himself inside.

            He barely got the door shut behind him when BT’s table-sized hand sprung out of the darkness, hoisting him off the ground.  Jack gasped, only belatedly seeing the glow of BT’s optics in the otherwise dark hangar.  He had expected to be stuffed into the Titan’s cockpit, but instead, BT simply brought his other hand up to cradle him against his chest, just under his sensor array.  Already, Jack could feel the Titan’s agitation fading away, BT notably relieved to have confirmed Jack’s safety and wellbeing.

            “You worry me terribly sometimes, Jack.” BT said, pressing Jack a little more closely to himself.

            “Sorry, Buddy,” Jack murmured, more tired than contrite. “I just…” He yawned, curling into BT’s palms more tightly. “Wanted to be with you.”

            “I understand,” BT said, letting Jack slip out of consciousness without further delaying the much needed slumber.  Instead, he hunkered down on his struts, content to wait as long as he needed to, happily soaking in the gentle glow of warmth radiating from Jack’s too-tired body in the meantime.

           

           

            Jack slept the entire sixteen hour jump back to Harmony, cradled in BT’s hands. He only awoke, having been carefully placed within BT’s cockpit, when BT had to take a long step out of the transport, jarring him awake. 

            “I’m sorry,” BT lamented, walking as carefully as he could across the ramp towards the base. “I couldn’t navigate that step any more smoothly.”

            “Its fine, BT.” Jack said sleepily.  He had a good enough concept of how long the return home would have taken to know he had been out a _very_ long time. “If I had stayed asleep much longer they would have classified me as comatose.”  He stretched as best he could in the confined space, reaching high over his head to brush his fingertips across the ceiling.

            “True. You are also in critical need of nourishment,” BT observed, tone serious. Jack frowned. He wasn’t hungry: a dangerous sign.

            “I guess so…” He mused as BT arranged himself in his stand, and popped the canopy, delicately extracting Jack from within. “Wait, your Datacore.” Jacked reached up towards BT.

            “Food first.” BT demanded. “Then we’ll get to the TISE.” To his deep displeasure, Jack gave him a tremendously stubborn look.

            “Nope. You can come with me, or you can watch me stay here and starve to death.”

            BT actually _grumbled_ , the sound dark and full of ire, which only made Jack smile, and so the Titan relented, the Datacore releasing from its setting. Jack extracted it carefully with a satisfied grin. He had not expected that to work. 

 

            The moment Jack got BT installed into the TISE, the Titan tipped forward into Jack, enveloping him in a long embrace.  He said nothing, nor did he move except perhaps to gather Jack in a little closer after a few moments. Jack sank into BT, feeling threadbare but happy to be home.

            “I missed this,” BT said at last, and Jack sighed a happy sound of agreement. Lifting his chin, he placed a kiss squarely over the center of BT’s chestplate. BT made a small chirr of happiness, and Jack repeated the gesture, and then again, and once more. He peppered kisses over every bit of BT that he could reach, swimming in the glittering happiness radiating from the bot. BT hoisted Jack up in his arms, and nuzzled him in return before setting him back down and tugging him by the hands towards the door silently.

            “Yeah, yeah, I know. You think I’m going to drop dead of starvation in seconds!” Jack chided teasingly.

            “Precisely.” BT kept a hand on Jack’s back as he escorted his friend – his _lover_ – towards the mess hall. All was well.  They had survived another mission, and they had gained a safe and powerful ally.  Without pausing, he briefly diverted his attention from Jack to compose a short message.

 

            Sarah Briggs sat in her office, and was momentarily startled when the screen on her monitor changed abruptly, an additional window opening without prompting. It was nothing but text.

            _Thank you, Commander. You have my immeasurable gratitude._

            She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's it.  
> Watch for some potential one-offs related to this story line in the future, but for now, I have some other stuff I want to work on for everybody. <3


End file.
